He's Everything She Ever Wanted
by rookiebluefan89
Summary: Starts at the scene at the end of 2x13. Andy lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was at that moment that she realized she was in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based around the very end of 2x13, when she walked out of the precinct. Mostly Andy's thoughts but some of Sam's too. I'm still new at writing fanfiction, so I hope it's not too boring. Thank you for doing a beta read, Sairs! Parts in italics are flashbacks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of these characters.

* * *

><p>Andy was confused, that was the only word she could come up with to sum up everything she had felt and experienced in the past day could be summed up to one word: confused. She walked out of the precinct and felt the instant brisk winter chill. She wanted to just walk anywhere. Just to be able to breathe. After the events of the night she didn't know if her breathing could ever return to normal. And she was pretty sure she was on the verge of crying or quitting or just completely breaking down. She didn't know which one.<p>

One thing Andy did know was she had just made the biggest mistake of her career – and possibly her life – and almost got Sam killed. Whether or not Sam would admit it, her involvement hurt him. It was never her intention.

Honest to God, she swore she would never and _could _never go back to his place. Until he had called her when she was at the Penny.

"_Andy?"_

"_Yeah, I can't hear you."_

"_It's J.D." Sam shouts, hoping that she isn't being obvious to anyone around her about who she's talking to. He figures if he's going to yell into the phone he better use his undercover name. "Look, I know this is bad, Andy, but... I wanna see you."_

_He doesn't get the chance to say everything he had planned to. He wants to say he's thought about her every other second since she left. He wants to say he missed her even before she left and he plans to leave out the part where he just wants her, really badly. It felt like a mosquito bite. Before they were together the first time, he just didn't scratch the itch. Now, he had scratched it once (or twice or three times) and it needed to be scratched again. _

"_I'm leaving now." Andy replied without hesitation. And he swore he could feel her smiling on the other end of the phone. _

Andy couldn't say no. Fact was, she thought about him basically every minute since the night they had spent together a few days before. It was like every piece of the puzzle, every part of the plan and every thought in her head fit together that night. Finally; she was complete. Wanting to sleep with him was something she had thought about often – _especially_ when he wore those black leather jackets – but wanting to just be with him was something she never knew she could crave so badly. Just lying in bed with him that night hadn't caused any of the usual awkwardness, fear or hesitation that she'd felt before with other men. It was just her and Sam in that moment. It was a feeling that she thought was temporary and would just fade off once she left, but it didn't.

* * *

><p><em>While Sam rambled on about his personal expertise, Andy decided to just say it; to get it out there in the open, "Do you ever wish we were normal?"<em>

_"What do you mean? We are normal…" Sam replied, turning his head in an attempt to meet her eyes._

_And he did know. Sneaking around while he's undercover was not normal. He knew she wanted dinner dates and movie nights and falling asleep together on the couch when they knew their backs would be stiff at work the next day. Sam could feel his heart race a little bit just thinking about their current situation. He was supposed to be undercover for the next few months or longer. He could already feel himself getting even more attached to Andy than when they were partnered and he knew it was dangerous for both of them. It was that look in her eyes that he's wanted to see from her for so long. Not lust, no. This was love… and his heart started racing all over again._

"_Andy, if I could ask you to stay, I would." He meant it. If there was any way she could join him undercover and never leave his side, he'd work it out in a second._

"_Then ask me to stay."_

_Sam turned his head to look at her and instantly felt himself giving in. Mentally, he was kicking himself, HARD, for ever going undercover. This was Andy, lying on his floor, naked; asking him to tell her he wants her to stay with him. His heart hurts just thinking about all the times he wished she would say something like that to him. All the times he knew she was unhappy with Luke and knew HE could make her happy. Now, all she wants is to be with him. How could he say no? Sam doubted he could ever say no to her, especially when she was asking _him _to say with her. Actually, he decided, he's sure he wouldn't. She kept rambling as she always does but he's lost track of what she's saying. He tells himself he's doing this for her. He's only agreeing to it because she asked him. He knew deep down he needed her just as much. _

"_Stay."_

_Andy lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was at that moment that she realized she was in love with him. Not just the way you love a friend or a family member, and nowhere close to the way she had loved Luke; no. This was the type of love that sets your heart into a flutter. The type of love she didn't know existed. _

_One look in Sam's eyes told her he felt the same way. _

Who knew so much could change in one day? Yesterday morning she woke up in a great mood, despite being completely wiped out after a long night of 'activities'.

_Their bodies were tight together with Sam's arm was draped over her side, his hand resting on her stomach. Andy couldn't stop the sides of her mouth from forming a small smile and slowly turned over to look at him. She had never felt so right in that moment, never felt so safe or secure. The apartment was all wrong. The situation was all wrong. But Sam was just right. She reached up to gently rub his prickly jaw with her thumb and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. She felt Sam's arm move shift on her side so he could pull them closer together. He didn't open his eyes but she continued. Planting light kisses on his mouth and moving down his jawline to his neck. After taking a few nibbles at his collarbone, she could feel him against her thigh, quickly getting ready to do much more. Seconds later, she giggled as he was flipped her over onto her back. _

"_Saaaam." She said in her best fake-whine voice. "What, were you not enjoying that?"_

"_Oh I was." Sam replied with a small nod and a smirk. "I liked that a lot, but it's been at least four hours since I've been inside you and I'm telling you…that's three hours and forty-five minutes too long."_

_Andy giggled and placed her hands on his chest, using her right thumb to gently rub where she had left a red mark on his collarbone. "We did have to sleep at some point."_

"_Says who? I would very willingly sacrifice sleep for… this, and for you." Sam said huskily while taking a long, appreciative look down her tanned body. _

"_I don't know, Sam. Sleep is pretty important to me." She said, while trying to keep a straight face. His hand began roaming body and lightly rubbing wherever it touched "I would only sacrifice it for something _really _amazing."_

_He narrowed his eyes and watched her reaction as he ground his hips into hers, teasing her. He watched as her breath hitched and her head flew back._

"_Nothing really amazing going on here, huh?" He asked, cockily._

_Andy was done trying to come up with comebacks. She could feel the rush of heat heading down through her entire chest and stomach. He began kissing down her neck and continued down her chest, stopping to pay extra attention to her breasts. At this point, Andy had stopped giggling. Sam continued down her stomach and before going further, he stopped to look up at Andy and raised his eyebrows. He smiled mischievously. _

"_Trust me," he said quietly. "You'll wish we stayed up all night." He dipped his head back down._

_Andy bit her bottom lip as she nodded slightly, too distracted to realize he wasn't waiting for her to respond. She let out a quiet moan, reached for his head and lightly formed a fist around his silky, dark hair. _

* * *

><p>Snapping back to reality, Andy felt a shiver go up her spine and realized she had goosebumps forming on her arms. She realized it wasn't exactly an appropriate time to be thinking about what Sam does to her, emotionally and physically, but she couldn't get him out of her head. Sam has invaded her every thought since the day he went undercover.<p>

Sam.

Andy sighed. When she saw him after he came out of the house Brennan had been torturing him in, she couldn't believe her knees didn't buckle. She had never felt so ashamed of herself in that moment but at the same time she had never been happier to see someone. He looked sad, heartbroken and tortured… and he just walked by. Andy could feel her heart break a little at that moment, not sure what to think about his reaction. For all she knew, he could blame her completely. But deep down she knew that could never happen. She could almost feel the waterworks starting again when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey."

She looked over at Sam and immediately, she could feel her heart swell. All she could think was that he's there, he's alive, and he's _everything she's ever wanted. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! For anyone who is interested, I'm going to post chapter 2 sometime soon about what I think their thoughts were during their conversation at the end of 2x13 and also what happened afterwards.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts for the first chapter - I truly appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter also. **

**Thank you to Sairs J for the beta read and help with editing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters.

* * *

><p>Sam had been waiting outside the precinct for at least a half an hour before he saw her walk out. He could tell by the look in her eyes as she walked up to the window that she didn't know what to think. She appeared to be confused, bewildered and maybe a little heartbroken. He knew he should have handled the situation at the farmhouse better but at the time, he had been in shock. The only thing he was sure of at that moment was that Andy was alive and not injured, and that was truly all that mattered to him. "What happened?" Sam asked while he looked right at her, trying to catch her glance. He wanted her to know he' wasn't going anywhere and he hoped she could see the concern in his eyes.<p>

"I got suspended, you?" Andy asked; her hands tucked in her pocket, her scarf keeping the wind from her neck.

Sam looked away for a moment, collecting his thoughts before answering. He knew how much Andy loved her job and it absolutely killed him that she was suspended. Especially because it was a choice they'd made and one that could have been stopped. He knew she didn't deserve that, but he had expected it nonetheless.

"I got yelled at. Then I got suspended." Sam replied while trying to mask his disappointment.

He couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling at that moment, but he knew most of it was guilt. Sam knew that Andy was aware by then that it was the boat that made him, not her visits. It was his fault for not being more careful. He was disappointed in himself more than anything.

But truthfully, the past week had been the most amazing week of his life. The ordeal at the farmhouse was something he wished he could forget but what happened with Andy… Sam still couldn't process it all. But, he knew he'd go through everything with Brennan all over again if it meant he could be with Andy at the end of it.

"Sam…" Andy started, half-shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

Sam had about a thousand different things going through his head in that moment, but only one thing summed up exactly how he felt; he wanted to just be with her. He didn't want to hear she was sorry. He didn't want to hear how bad she felt that he had to go through everything with Brennan. No, what he wanted was to eat dinner with her every night, cuddle with her on the couch and talk about nothing, but everything. He hated the thought of going to bed one more night without her sleeping nestled up against him. Just him and Andy; her warm body pressed up against his until the sun came up.

It wasn't that Sam hadn't known he loved her for a _very _long time, but having that love reciprocated from her finally made him feel complete. That was something he had only dreamed of in the past – and he could admit to himself that he dreamed about it a little _too _often. But now, after a week with her, he knew there was absolutely no going back to where they were before. He refused to even consider it.

"Wanna try being normal together?" Sam asked; his heart pounding in his chest as he prayed she was going to give him the answer he wanted, and _needed_.

Andy smiled and he immediately melted. She didn't need to say a word – her reaction said it all. A little part of Sam had been scared that she was done, that she couldn't handle it anymore. Andy had always run from people when she felt herself getting too close, but this time, Sam could tell she wasn't going anywhere.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Andy replied, sounding slightly amused as she remembered their conversation from the past.

"I don't know. I have no idea."

Truly, Sam did not have any idea what "normal" meant in their lives. He didn't know if they would still be able to be partners when they returned from suspension. He guessed it depended on how well they could stay away from each other this time. Sam doubted a suspension could keep him away from her, but he wasn't sure if Andy felt the same way. She loved her job, a lot, and she was young. He didn't want to ruin her career.

After a long pause, Sam broke the silence.

"Look, uh, it's freezing outside," he said, looking out the windshield at the snow falling. "Let me give you a ride home."

Andy knew what that meant. In that moment, she wanted to just crumble. She had missed him so much. But Frank's orders were strict. No contact whatsoever during the suspension. In her eyes, a job was a job. Sam was _so_ much more than that. But, if they could make it through the next few weeks, they could make it through anything. She knew Sam would never agree to just stay away from her for fun. She needed to look out for him and help him get through the suspension without getting fired.

Andy cut in, "Sam, I don't know if…"

"Andy." Sam put his hand up to stop her before she could say anything else. "As much as I want to, I'm not bringing you to my place and I'm not staying at yours. Seriously," he smiled, "just a ride. Frank's not going to end our careers over a ride home."

It wasn't until she looked up at his pleading eyes that she agreed to the ride. Andy was exhausted and freezing and walking to her Dad's would take a good forty minutes in the snow. She opened the door and hopped in, immediately feeling the heat from the vents blowing on her cheeks. Sam looked over at her and smiled. Andy smiled weakly and quickly looked away, knowing that if she looked at him for too long she would likely break down and start to cry.

* * *

><p>They rode in silence to her Dad's apartment, where she had been staying for a few days before she bought her condo. When they pulled up in front of the building, Sam put the truck in park and turned to face her. He could tell she was upset by her silence during the ride over but couldn't find the right words to say to her.<p>

"Thanks for the ride, Sam," Andy mumbled, not able to look into his eyes.

Andy quickly opened the door and walked around the front of the truck. Instead of continuing to walk towards the building, she suddenly turned around and froze, furrowing her eyebrows. Sam rolled down his window.

"What's wrong?" Sam anxiously yelled over to her.

"Get out!" Andy demanded; her voice barely audible over the roar of the engine

"Huh?" Sam mumbled, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just… come over here please," Andy said softly. Sam could barely hear her. He turned off the truck and took the keys out of the ignition. He opened the door and gently stepped down from his seat. He walked towards her slowly to test the waters.

"What's the matter?" He couldn't tell if she was mad, upset or… what? All he wanted to do was demand she get back in the truck and stay at his place, but he knew he couldn't. "….Andy?"

He stepped closer to her and lowered his head to look into her eyes, which he could immediately tell were filling up with tears. The next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck pulling him towards her and she was sobbing. Despite the searing pain he could feel in his ribs from how tight she was holding him, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her.

She had wanted so badly to hug him like this when she saw him come out of the farm house. Just to hold him close to her and never let him go. He turned his face to nuzzle it into the space where her neck meets her shoulder, his lips brushing gently against her skin. They stayed this way for a long moment, until both of them could feel a chill from the winter air rising up their backs. Sam had begun kissing her neck lightly when Andy whispered,

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's okay, Andy." Sam replied softly, attempting to calm her down.

"I'm just _so_ mad at myself for all of this." Andy said mostly through her teeth as she clenched her jaw.

Sam released his hold on her waist and brought his uninjured hand up to cup her face. He lightly grazed her cheek with his thumb. Andy brought her hands down to rest on his chest, putting them inside his jacket to keep them warm.

"You know none of this was your fault."

"I don't even care whose fault it was anymore, Sam." She said quietly, looking down at her hands. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying if she looked up at him. "All I know is that Jamie Brennan tied you to a chair and beat you and…"

She stopped there, partly to catch her breath and partly to stop herself from crying again. Sam used his thumb to tilt her face up to look at him.

"It's over. All of it. I'm okay and you're okay. It doesn't matter what happened."

Andy felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She knew he was right. It was over now, and he was okay. But when she started thinking about Sam being punched and kicked defenselessly, she uncontrollably shivered.

"Come on, you've gotta get inside. It's freezing out here," he turned her around and put his arm gently on her shoulders to guide her to the door. She leaned into him and gently put her arm around his back, careful not to put pressure on his ribs.

He walked her inside the front door of the building. She shivered as she closed the door to keep the cold out. Andy turned around to him to say goodbye. She reached for his good hand and lightly massaged it with her own.

"I don't know what to do. I can't go weeks without seeing you," she said quietly, bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss it lightly.

"I don't want to either, but… you know we have to try. You are not losing your career because of me. I can tell you that right now."

Andy dropped her head down and bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. She could feel Sam's hand come up and start massaging the back of her neck. She looked up at him and he leaned in. Once their lips touched Sam doubted he would be able to stop. Her hands came up to grip his jaw to keep him where she wanted him. He licked her bottom lip to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Andy softly moaned and deepened the kiss, massaging his tongue with her own. His hands moved down to her lower back to pull her flush against him. He groaned as she pressed her hips into his suggestively.

Reluctantly, Sam was the first to pull back.

"Andy." Sam said hoarsely, slowly opening his eyes to look at her.

When her eyes opened, they were dark with lust and his head started spinning in all different directions.

"I know," she replied and nodded. She threw her arms around his neck one more time and hugged him tight. When she pulled away he couldn't resist leaning in and lightly brushed his lips across hers one last time.

"I'm gonna miss you like hell, Andy," he whispered while his thumb slowly grazed the side of her cheek.

"I'll miss you more, Sam."

Moments later, Sam slowly backed away while their eyes remained fixed on each other. He stepped out the front door and walked back to his truck. Andy watched as he climbed in and started it up. He turned on the light in the truck so he could wave goodbye and send her a smile.

She missed him already.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I will be writing a chapter 3 soon about how I think they'll do with keeping away from eachother for 3 weeks. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all of the fantastic reviews, alerts, etc. I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you Sairs J for the beta read!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters.

* * *

><p>It had been two entire weeks, two entire weeks where Andy had to use every inch of her willpower to stop herself from seeing him. She wanted to see him more than she could admit to herself. She tried to keep busy by getting her new condo furnished and painted, with Traci's help.<p>

"You know, the suspension _will _end eventually," Traci said, cutting through the silence in the room. They had been painting Andy's bedroom, the final room left to finish. Andy had slept on a mattress in the living room for the past week.

"I know Trace but he's literally a ten minute cab ride away from here and I think I'm going crazy," Andy admitted; putting down her paint brush and crossing her arms. "I can't go two minutes without thinking about him, I swear. The only thing that has stopped me from showing up at his door like, _now_, is the fact that I've had two weeks of work to do on this place."

"…and also the fact that you both could lose your jobs," Traci reminded her, after a quick pause.

Andy sighed and re-dabbed her paintbrush into the tin of light gray paint. She knew Traci was right but it didn't make her want him any less. Truthfully, it came to the point that Andy didn't care about losing _her_ job anymore, but she did care about Sam's. And the thought of her actions causing him to lose his job was what was stopping her.

* * *

><p>He woke up after falling asleep on the couch for the fourth time that week. It was six in the morning and the TV was still on, lighting up the entire living room. Sam was still recovering from the beating he took two weeks before. His ribs still hadn't healed and sleeping on the couch was only making it more painful. But as much as he tried, he could not sleep in his bed. Without the TV distracting him, it was impossible for him to fall asleep. In the quiet of his bedroom he only had one thing on his mind – Andy. He had never been so anxious, restless and <em>frustrated<em> in his life. He replayed their time together over and over in his head; the first time being just as amazing as the last. After their first night apart he doubted he would even last a day without driving to her new place and seducing her. But more than that, he couldn't wait to be with her again. He missed teasing her and cuddling with her. He even missed the smell of her shampoo. Admittedly, these were things he didn't even know he _could _miss.

He drove to her place once, the first week they were forced to be apart. He even got out of the truck and walked up to the main door. He was inches away from calling up to her place when his phone rang. It was Ollie. He contemplated not answering; too many other things were going through his mind – most of them involved Andy and the fact that he could be alone with her in less than two minutes. But it kept ringing…

"_Oliver. What's up buddy?" Sam asked, confident he didn't sound suspicious._

"_Not too much Sammy. Just checking up on you, seeing how you've been holding up." Oliver had driven by Andy's place a few times in the week to check for Sam's truck. He didn't have a plan for what he would do if he saw Sam there; he just knew that it was better that he find Sam than another cop. He was impressed he hadn't seen Sam's truck around, until now. He pulled his SUV over when he was out of sight and hoped he would be able knock some sense into Sam._

"_Uh, yeah, everything's fine with me. Just been catching up on sleep and watching a lot of hockey," Sam answered innocently._

"_Right, right. Well, I... uh, talked to McNally the other day," Oliver told him. "She seems to be holding up okay. She's just as anxious as you are to get past this and get back to work."_

_Sam knew what Oliver was implying. He laughed quietly and ran a hand through his hair. Her job was important to her, he reminded himself, and if it was important to her then it was important to him. He looked up the building to where her condo was before he dropped his head and walked back to his truck._

"_Yeah I'm looking forward to it," Sam admitted as he climbed into the driver's seat. "But look, I'm just about to head home so I'll catch you later on, alright?"_

"_Sure brother," Oliver replied, feeling guilty after hearing the disappointment in Sam's voice. He cleared his throat before continuing, "She misses you too, y'know?"_

"_Yeah," Sam said quietly; as he nodded his head in agreement._

"_Okay, bye Sam." _

_Oliver knew Sam understood him, even if he didn't say much in reply. Sam hung up without a goodbye, as usual. He started up his truck and drove home._

Sam knew he had made the right choice in leaving but it didn't make it any easier. He was so close to seeing her that day. He thought about going back there again in the second week but somehow found it in himself to resist. For her, he thought, I'm doing this for her. He knew he would never forgive himself if they got caught sneaking around while on suspension. He hadn't been exactly discrete when he parked his truck outside her building, nor had he been wearing any kind of disguise when he walked up to the main doors. He shook his head in disbelief about the entire situation.

Just one more week, he told himself; seven days until he walked through those front doors of the precinct and saw Andy.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Andy finished painting her new place. Not only was she bored stiff, she was pretty sure the smell of paint was giving her a migraine. She had barely left the couch since she had set her television up. At first she tried to convince herself that the soap operas and infomercials were exciting but it was at the point where she needed to do <em>something <em>or she was sure she would actually die of boredom.

And then there was Sam.

She knew that letting her mind wander to think about him would be something she'd regret. She was sure she missed his smile the most, or maybe it was his laugh. Or perhaps it was the way he clenched his jaw when he was turned on. No, she finally decided, it was most definitely his eyes that she missed seeing the most. Those dark, expressive, smouldering, sexy eyes of his were so vivid in her mind; they drove her wild.

Andy groaned audibly and sat up, the movement snapping her thoughts from her daydream. She knew it was a bad idea to think about him for too long.

One phone call, she told herself, what's wrong with one phone call? Just to hear his voice. She picked up her cell phone and stared at it for a few moments. Her heart raced as she thought about the possibility of talking to him. She grinned, until Frank's speech flashed in her mind…

"_No contact with Swarek, McNally. Absolutely none. No visits, no phone calls, no texts and no emails. Got it? This should not be taken mildly and any breach of these rules will have serious consequences."_

Suddenly, Andy felt the tears welling up behind her eyes. She missed him so much that it began to physically hurt. If her heart could scream, she knew it would be at that moment. She wanted him, _needed _him so desperately, and the thought of being away from him for even one more day sounded nearly impossible. She flipped open her phone, dialed a number and pushed call, not realizing how late it was.

"Andy?"

"…Trace? Hi, it's me," Andy said, sounding shaky. She immediately wondered why Traci sounded so concerned. She looked down at her phone to see what time it was, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. I'm awake now," Traci said, assuring her. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't think I can do this anymore," Andy began. "I don't understand why we can't see each other.

"I know, Andy. Try to calm down a little bit. Take some deep breaths," Traci said softly, not wanting to say anything that could make Andy any more upset.

"It's just so... ridiculous!" Traci could hear Andy's tone switching from upset to angry. "Yes, we were stupid but don't you think we've suffered enough? Sam, especially. I mean, life is short. Why are we wasting precious time being _apart? _Trace, you don't know how close I am to calling a cab right now…"

"Andy! Slow down. Look, you're not going to go to his place." Traci knew she had to talk Andy down before she did something she would sincerely regret. "I understand how much you miss him, I do. But please think about this; do you love him enough to wait just five more days for him?"

The tears welled up behind Andy's eyes again as she nodded.

"Yeah."

It was all she could manage to say through her sobs. It was true. If she loved him, she would wait. She didn't know how long he waited for her, but it was a hell of a lot longer than three weeks. _He deserved her very best_, she thought.

Traci talked her down through the phone, telling her everything was going to be alright. After suggesting they get together for a girl's night the next day, Andy's mood improved a little.

"I promise you, you'll make it through this. Okay?" Traci said confidently. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Andy took a deep breath and smiled, feeling defeated. "Thanks Trace. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Andy."

"Goodnight."

Andy pulled on her warm, flannel pajama pants and climbed into bed. She felt contentat the moment - as content as she could be while being forced to stay away from Sam. She had Traci to thank. She had already made it through two weeks of torture. One more week couldn't be _that _hard. And she thought maybe, just maybe, he loved her enough to hold off for the next five days too.

She agreed, absence does make the heart grow fonder. She _could not_ _wait _to see him. Maybe all this waiting would make their reunion that much sweeter, she wondered, as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Just five more days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all _again_ for the amazing reviews/alerts etc. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Thank you again to Sairs J for beta reading.**

I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't help but glance around rapidly when she walked into the precinct early in the morning. Today was the day she was <em>finally<em> going to see Sam again, she told herself. Other officers from the night shift were still buzzing around; some sitting at their desks, some making coffee and some heading out the door. It really was the same old place, she realized, that thought helping to calm her nerves about returning to work.

"Andy!" Someone called out from behind her.

"Chris!" Andy said with a smile. "What are you doing here so early? How are you? I never thought I'd say this but I seriously missed that goofy smile of yours."

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually missed you making fun of me… I swapped a shift last night so that I could have a day off next week," Chris explained, noticing that Andy's eyes were wandering around the room. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice so that only Andy could hear him. "Swarek's not here yet. Not as far as I know anyway."

Andy blushed, feeling guilty for getting caught ignoring him after _she _hadasked the questions. She reached out to touch his arm. "Oh, Chris, I'm sorry. I really do want to know how you've been. I've just had so much on my mind and I haven't slept in…forever. I'm just… I really am sorry."

"It's okay! It's cool," Chris reassured her with a smile. "I know it's been a long wait. We'll catch up soon alright?"

"Of course," She replied sympathetically.

She continued her walk to the locker room to get changed into her uniform. She put a weak smile on her face and said a quick hello to the few women from the previous shift getting ready to leave for the day. She took her time getting dressed; knowing her suspension meeting with Frank wasn't for a least another thirty minutes. She was beginning to get anxious. She had waited three _long_ weeks to see Sam but now, she had a pool of nervous tension swimming in her stomach. She knew deep down that it didn't matter how she looked - Sam could be dressed in a grungy t-shirt and track pants and she would still think he looked amazing – but she still wanted to look good for him. She couldn't help but wonder if he missed her as much as she missed him. What if his life just went back to how it used to be and he realized he didn't need her, she worried.

"Ugh, shut up!" She whispered to herself. "Everything's gonna be fine, Andy, calm yourself."

She took a few deep breaths, closed her locker and walked out the door, heading towards the coffee machine for her third coffee of the morning. After her dreadful night's sleep, the only thing keeping her awake was a constant caffeine fix.

Almost immediately, a voice called out from behind her, "McNally. Took you long enough…"

Andy knew that voice; she instantly smiled and spun around to face him. _Sam. _She almost giggled when she saw him standing there oh-so-casually, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He smiled and Andy was sure he could tell her knees were giving out a tiny bit. He looked good, she thought. He still had a brace on his wrist and his scars were very fresh, but he looked like himself again. She crossed her arms to hold herself back from reaching out to touch him. When she brought her eyes up to meet his after giving him a full body glance, it took all of her strength to not throw her arms around his neck and take him in.

Some officers took a second glance as they walked by, whispering quietly and suggestively to each other as they continued to their desks. Andy subtlety glared at them and rolled her eyes. When she looked back over to Sam, his smile had turned into a small frown and Andy could tell he was quickly getting himself heated about the situation.

"I've been feeling a little anxious about today," she admitted, as an attempt to distract him. When he looked up to catch her glance, she suddenly felt vulnerable and looked down at her feet before continuing. "I'm finally seeing my partner today after not seeing him for a while. We got into some trouble three weeks ago and I wasn't sure how he'd feel about seeing me today."

Frankly, Sam had hardly slept the night before; his mind constantly wandered back to her. When he arrived at work early, he hadn't expected to see Andy there. His meeting wasn't until 9:00, but after rushing to get ready for work, he had no reason to stand around at home. He had hoped he could catch up with Oliver before talking to Frank. Oliver had a way of talking Sam down when he was worked up, and Sam needed that on a morning like this. He had no idea how hard Frank would come down on him, all he could do was hope for the best.

Truthfully, he thought she would have come running through the doors at 8:28am and bolt to Frank's office for her meeting. It wasn't until he ran into Chris that he was informed that Andy had arrived early. He tried to keep his poker face intact– acting stoic and unaffected as he habitually would when it came to anything to do with Andy – but he knew Chris could see right through him. Normally he would have given Chris a get-the-hell-out-of-my-face stare but today, it was all about Andy, the look he gave Chris and showed his appreciation to him for letting him know that she was there.

As it was nearly time for the shifts to change, the women's locker room was hectic. He waited at least twenty minutes outside the door for Andy, tapping his foot and opening and closing his cell phone. He nodded at other officers as they walked out of the locker room; most of them giving him a sideways glance. Looking down at his watch for the fiftieth time, he began feeling annoyed. _Seriously, Andy, seriously? Over twenty-flipping-minutes to put your damn uniform on?_ Sam asked himself.

His annoyance didn't last much longer. When Andy walked out of the locker room, he knew it was her instantly. Their suspension wasn't officially finished until they each had their final meeting with Frank. Sam knew he wasn't exactly behaving himself while he waited for her, but waiting three weeks was long enough and he just _really _needed to see her.

When she had said she was anxious about seeing him, his heart warmed and he took a deep breath.

"Three weeks?" Sam asked, letting out his breath in a sigh. "Must've been hard. Ironically, I've been kept apart from my partner for the past three weeks too. Huh. Strange."

Andy's lips curved into a small smile. Sam took a step closer to her, just close enough to enter her personal space before continuing…

"Did you miss him?"

Sam could tell he was getting to her and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He found her discomfort adorable.

Andy could tell he was pretty proud of himself in that moment. She cleared her throat and licked her lips after noticing they were suddenly dry. She smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Not really. I mean, he drives me nuts most days," she explained, trying to hold back a laugh. "He's pretty annoying; usually so over-eager and _always_ getting himself into trouble. Then, of course, I worry like hell and constantly have to save his ass from serial murderers and whatnot. I swear to you, the guy is gonna give me an ulcer…you know what I mean?"

Sam opened his mouth and then closed it before he faintly shook his head in disbelief. He opened his mouth again to speak before he was interrupted.

"Andy McNally! Welcome back. Will you be joining me in my office?" Frank asked, looking back and forth from Sam to Andy. Sam had already taken a step back from Andy, hoping Frank didn't get the wrong idea.

"Uh, yes, yes, of course, sir," Andy stuttered, turning on her heel to follow him as he walked towards his office. She looked back at Sam and mouthed a quick 'sorry'. He sent her a mischievous smile; he knew they'd be finishing that conversation later.

* * *

><p>After each of their discussions with Frank, Sam and Andy learned that their suspensions were over, but they remained on probation for six weeks. Frank advised them that any slip-ups could put them back on suspension and possibly end their careers altogether. He didn't have to spell it for them – this included any kind of 'funny business' at the precinct, interview rooms, in the squad car, etc. Most importantly, Frank seemed to have forgiven them, mostly, and was happy to have them both returning to work.<p>

Not surprisingly, they were not going to see each other much on their first day back to work. Sam was not fully healed from his injuries and wasn't expected to be for at least another month and he couldn't be on patrol until he was back to feeling one hundred percent.

Andy glanced over at Sam across the parade room and sighed. She felt extremely guilty about his current state. She knew how much he hated staying back from the action to do paperwork but also knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. The universe was just not working in their favor, she decided, not today.

They were dismissed from parade shortly after. Andy felt a hand on her hip as she slowly walked out of the parade room. She glanced behind her and realized it was Sam. He could see the guilt in her eyes when she had looked back at him during parade, and he really wanted her to know there was nothing to feel guilty about. He gave her a gentle squeeze and sent her a hopeful smile before he headed out the door and towards Jerry's office.

"Glad to have you back, McNally. Ready to go?" Noelle asked.

Andy broke eye contact with Sam and turned to face Noelle before speaking unconvincingly, "Yeah, glad to be back."

"He's not going anywhere, Andy," Noelle told her as they walked out of the station to the parking lot. She could see the emptiness in Andy's eyes. "You know what? I've had to watch Sam look at _you_ like that for the past two years. Honestly, it's getting a little depressing."

Andy couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes before answering sarcastically, "Thanks, Noelle."

Patrolling was impossibly busy throughout the entire shift. It seemed that every time they had even a five minute break, another call would come through. Andy was grateful for the distractions, but the day couldn't move fast enough. She got along fine with Noelle and was thrilled that she didn't bring up the suspension – except to ask what Andy had done to fill her time.

It was almost dark by the time they were able to return to the station. Andy's excitement to be back was instantly shattered when she found out Sam was helping Jerry with a big case. She knew what that meant – he could take _hours _before he was free to leave_._ Once again, she thought, the universe was against them today. Andy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and headed to the locker room to shower.

* * *

><p>Sam looked down at his watch. He knew his shift had been finished half an hour earlier but didn't have the heart to tell Jerry he wanted to leave. He had been helping Jerry interview witnesses for the past six hours straight and it was started to take a toll on him. He knew Andy would have gotten back to the station by then and had possibly already went home… the home he was free to visit anytime. His mind started wandering into dangerous territory while he read over the witness' statements for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Sammy…Sam!" A finger snapped in front of his face.

Sam shook his head and looked up, snapping out of his daze. "Huh? Yeah buddy?"

"You're daydreaming Sammy." Jerry told him, giving him a suggestive glance. "It's quarter to seven, you should get outta here. We'll finish this up tomorrow. Well, that is if you get _any_ sleep tonight."

Sam looked up at Jerry, attempting to look unimpressed. He was too tired to come up with a good comeback. Sam smirked and pushed his chair out to stand up.

"Goodnight Jerry," Sam muttered as he closed the door and headed for the locker room. As much as he wanted to spend a half an hour taking a searing hot shower, he knew he didn't have much time to try to catch Andy before she left, if she hadn't already. He took a hurried, two-minute shower and quickly got dressed. As he headed for the women's locker room, he saw Traci walk out and head swiftly in his direction.

"Nash! Is McNally in there?" He called out.

"Nice to see you too, Swarek," Traci replied with a giggle. "But no, sorry, you just missed her. She left about fifteen minutes ago. She said she had somewhere to be, and she did talk about her manicure appointment coming up so that could be it. You look exhausted, by the way."

"Yeah well, first day back at work will do that to ya. Thanks, Traci," Sam mumbled as he gave her a nod as a thank you. He headed for the parking lot. He tried to call Andy's cell phone but only got her voicemail. He sighed and rested his head against the window before starting up his truck. Moments later, he pulled out of the parking lot and maneuvered through the snowy roads to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for sticking with the story and leaving reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you really enjoy this chapter (if you are wondering, I plan to have at least two more chapters after this one).**

**Thank you again to Sairs J for the beta read, you're a life saver!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Sam pulled up into his driveway and shut off his truck. He leaned his head back onto the headrest behind him and groaned. After three weeks of not working, a full day back at work was draining. On top of that, he had barely seen Andy all day. He shifted off the seat and slammed the door shut. When he finally looked up, there she was, sitting on the bench on his front porch in the frigid cold with a small smile on her face. He sighed and couldn't help but smile back at her, until she shivered. Part of him was relieved and excited to see her and part of him thought she was completely insane. It was the middle of winter in Canada and she was sitting outside on a bench. She's out of her mind, he decided.<p>

"Hey," she said softly, as she stood up and walked towards him.

He shook his head in disbelief after noticing her cheeks flushed with red. "Andy, it's freezing out here. Are you crazy? How long have you been waiting?"

Andy could barely stop herself from giggling. She could tell he was irritated at her for being stupid and waiting outside but in that moment, she realized he truly was the same old Sam Swarek.

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes?" Andy replied casually, "It's not…"

"In this weather? _Jesus_, Andy. Did you leave your common sense at the station tonight? Get inside, now," he ordered as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. "You're gonna get sick."

Andy quickly followed behind him and started removing her winter clothes. Normally, she would be slightly annoyed at him for insinuating she couldn't take care of herself, but tonight she decided to give him a break. She could tell he was drained and not in the mood to be teased. As she removed her winter clothing to hand to Sam to hang up, she quickly experienced deja-vu when she removed her jacket as it was the same one she wore on _that _night. Instant butterflies filled her stomach as she remembered what happened a week later; suddenly she felt the need to touch him again, make sure was okay.

"Come on in, I'll show you around," Sam said, interrupting her thoughts. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Wait, Sam," she called as began to walk away. "Can you… just…"

Sam could hear the vulnerability in her voice as soon she spoke. When he turned around she had started to run her hands over her face and pushed her hair behind her ears. He could tell that she was anxious about something; he just hoped it wasn't _him _that she was unsure about. He walked up to her slowly and gently pulled her hands away from her face to look into her eyes. Releasing her hands, he lifted his hands to cup her face and slowly rubbed his thumb along her jaw.

"What's going on?" He muttered.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I just… Part of me is still scared that this is all a dream. I constantly think back to where we were a few weeks ago," She replied, noticing a cocky look developing on his face.

"Not like _that_!" She said as she gave him a gentle smack on the chest. "It's just that a lot has happened in the past little while. Don't get me wrong, I'm so thrilled that this, _us_, is happening; I'm just a little nervous that I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and it'll be back to a few weeks ago. We'll still be looking for you and…"

Sam tilted her head again to make sure she was looking at him. He wanted her to see, _really _see, that he was there. He wasn't a dream and their relationship wasn't a dream. He leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers. His hand moved gently to the back of her head as he tangled his fingers in her hair, which had been knotted from her hat. Moments later he could feel her start to relax into him. When he pulled away, she lingered there for a moment before opening her eyes to look at him.

"I'm here, okay?" he whispered, attempting to suppress a yawn.

She nodded and blinked rapidly to stop the tears she could feel pooling in her eyes from escaping. She didn't know how, but Sam always knew exactly what to say and exactly what to do to make her feel okay.

"How about that coffee?" She asked with a small smile, as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up.

Andy studied Sam's house as they walked through the foyer to kitchen and living room area. It wasn't at all what she expected of Sam's home. The last time she was there was the night of the blackout and on her way out; she didn't have the guts to look around and she certainly hadn't had the time to check it out when she'd arrived. Sam had dark wooden furniture filling the room. His floors were gorgeous, covered in light hardwood and walls were a dark tan color. She walked up to the centerpiece in the living room to admire the photos; she paused to get a better look of the one of Sam and Oliver at what she assumed was a birthday party.

"My sister did it all for me," Sam called from the kitchen, assuming she was impressed by the design. "She's an interior designer so my place tends to be her own little guinea pig."

"It's gorgeous, Sam," Andy said honestly, as she turned to face him. "Your sister has amazing taste."

Sam let out a small grin and turned back to make the coffee. Andy made her way back into the kitchen and leaned against the countertop beside him.

"Can I give you a hand with this?" She asked him as she reached over to grab the can of coffee beans, knocking it over and spilling it on the counter in the process. "Oh shit, I'm sorry…"

"Andy!" He snapped. "Look, I got it, okay? Just go sit down and relax."

Almost immediately he felt guilty for being a jerk to her. Andy was visibly taken aback by his attitude towards her. Not wanting to argue, she sighed and turned to walk back into the living room.

"Andy, hold on," he murmured.

He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away any further. He pulled her back and spun her around to look at him; instantly seeing the confusion and hurt written on her face. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the counter, refusing to meet his eyes. He suddenly thought about their conversation minutes before, about her being scared. The last thing he wanted was for her not to trust him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled while he ran a hand through his hair. He reached up into the cupboard to grab two mugs. "I had a _really _long day. I'm just a little tense right now but I know I shouldn't take it out on you."

Andy nodded slightly to show that she understood but she refused to let him off that easily.

"Yeah well, my day wasn't a walk a park either, _Sam," _she replied, matter-of-factly. She could already see their relationship was going to be different for her. It surprised her how easily she could hold her ground in their argument. Unlike with Luke, she realized, she wasn't afraid Sam would walk out the door as soon as they had a disagreement.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Sam whispered, noticing Andy's expression soften. "Right now you probably wouldn't believe it but _you _are part of the reason I'm so exhausted. All I could think about all day was being with you." He looked up at her to meet her eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. "You drove me nuts without even trying."

When she finally smiled, he put the mugs back down onto the counter and placed an arm on each side of her body, his hands resting on the countertop. Andy uncrossed her arms and ran her hands down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt, she tugged gently. He jumped when her hands started roaming on the warm skin of his back.

"Jesus Andy, your hands are still freezing!"

She giggled. "They just haven't warmed up yet from when I was outside."

"Well, maybe that's a sign from the_ universe _that you shouldn't sit outside in the cold in front of people's houses," Sam explained sarcastically.

"Oh well, in that case I can leave, if that's what you'd prefer," Andy pointed out. "And especially if that's what the _universe _is telling me to do."

She made a quick attempt to push out of his grasp, but he stopped her; securing his arm around her waist, pulling her hard against him.

"Nope, sorry," Sam said, as he laughed quietly at her pitiful attempt to escape his arms. He spun her back around so she could rest against the counter. He leaned up solidly against her, lining his hips up with hers. "I think we've spent enough damn time apart, _Andy_, don't you?"

After a moment, she looked down at his chest where her hands were resting before she felt his forehead lean against hers, nudging her head back up to face him. He could tell her eyes looked a little glossier than they had a few moments before. He could feel a twinge of guilt rising in his throat.

"I missed you. Like, a lot." Andy whispered, as a single tear dropped from her eye. She shook her head slowly as she added, "But I don't regret it. The past three weeks confirmed something important for me."

"And what would that be?" Sam asked; his eyes glued to her lips.

"That I don't want to be anywhere but here, with you."

That was all the reassurance Sam needed. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She responded instantly and moved her hands up to wind them around his neck, pulling his face hard against hers. This kiss was different from the one at the front door; this one was hungry and desperate. She gripped his hair with a gentle fist at the back of his head to keep him where she wanted him. She moaned as their tongues fought for dominance while his hands ran up under the back of her shirt to lightly scratch her back. He used one arm to pull them tighter together and she whined quietly as she felt his solid body against hers.

Moments later, Andy ran her hands down his muscular body, putting her hands up the front of his shirt to feel his muscles twitch beneath her fingers. She could feel him groan at the back of his throat as she started undoing his belt buckle and fumbling with his button. She threw his jeans down to the floor and arched her body to rub up against him. She glanced quickly into his dark and aroused eyes. Sam was rarely out of control, and she loved to just look at how sexyhe was when he was out of his element and just _wanting_ her.

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling and once again found the hem of his shirt. He winced quietly when she pulled his shirt off too quickly.

"Oh my god Sam! Are you okay?" Andy asked breathlessly. All he could do was nod and mumble nonsense words before continuing to kiss her neck; spending extra time on the spot below her ear that he knew drove her crazy.

He missed her; _dear God_ he missed her. He missed kissing her all over. He missed hearing her moan. He missed her hands roaming all over his body. He missed her warmth. He missed the feeling of her body flush against his. Nearly thirty seconds of _her_ and Sam quickly wondered how he even lasted a day. He had somehow forgotten how deep his need for her went.

He kicked off his jeans and ground his hips into hers, watching as her eyebrows furrowed and she let out a moan. She crushed her swollen lips against his and he let out a groan when he felt the wetness and urgency of her mouth.

"Sam," she whispered, as they broke apart. As he reached for the button on her jeans, Andy shifted away from the counter, grabbed his bicep and pulled him with her against the wall. Their hands were everywhere; grasping wherever they could. He ran his hands down her sides and stopped to rest them on his hips before capturing her mouth with his again.

Her jeans and underwear were eagerly pushed down and she stepped out of them just as his hands went to work on her shirt. His hands had just made it under the front of her shirt and ran over her bra when she gasped into his mouth. He quickly pulled her shirt up over her head and she whimpered as he used his calloused thumb to tease her nipple.

Sam was the only one who could make her feel like this. No other man had ever turned her on so easily. All he had to do was kiss her and she was ready to rip his clothes off. It was very clear to her that if nothing else, lack of sex would never be an issue for them.

He groaned as she pressed and rotated her hips hard into his erection. "_Andy_."

She moaned quietly as he ran his hands over her naked body and kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking as he made his way to her collarbone. Her hands reached for the waistband of his boxers and she gasped when his teeth gently bit into her shoulder. Realizing what she was doing, he quickly removed the last piece of clothing between them and reached underneath her thighs to hike her legs up around his waist.

They never did get the chance to drink that coffee.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until afterwards that they headed to the couch to lie down. Andy was cuddled in his arm and used his shoulder for a pillow; her legs were draped over his in an attempt to get comfortable. Andy had grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch to cover them and seconds later, Sam was fast asleep. She had been content to watch him sleep, finally believing that he was okay, that they would be okay.<p>

It was two in the morning before Andy woke up; just realizing she fell asleep at all.

"Sam." Andy whispered as she nudged his shoulder in attempt to wake him up. "Sam, are you awake?"

She felt extremely guilty for waking him up from what seemed like a very peaceful sleep, but her back was cramped and her arm had gone numb from her shoulder down. Sam barely opened his eyes before he mumbled a few nonsense words and fell back to sleep. Andy sighed and gave up. She lifted herself off of the couch swiftly to avoid waking him up again. She threw on her t-shirt and made her way to his bedroom, tip-toeing to avoid running into any objects.

Climbing into his bed without him felt lonely. She pulled the covers up to neck and tried to fall back asleep. Just as she was dozing off, she heard the bedroom door creak behind her and footsteps coming towards the bed. Moments later the mattress sagged and she felt him roll onto his side, his arm gently sliding around her waist, before moving up slightly so that it just grazed her breast. She wriggled closer to him to put her back against his warm chest as he sighed and tangled his legs with hers.

Moments later, his breathing quickly turned slow and deep. "Sam?" she asked

"Yeah?" He reluctantly mumbled into her neck, clearly very close to falling back asleep.

"Promise me you'll never leave."

She could feel him smile against her skin, sending tingles throughout her body. "Well like, we gotta work in five hours and working from home just isn't really an option…"

"Sam!" she said with an unwilling giggle. "I'm serious…"

He chuckled at her response and hugged her tighter against him to whisper in her ear.

"You mean the world to me, Andy, and this, _us, _isn't a dream, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Andy felt her heart flutter as she smiled. Hearing her words repeated back to her had never felt so satisfying. Just the fact that Sam heard her when she needed to be heard; it meant more than she could explain in words. She trusted him, and the truth was; he meant the world to her too. She ran her hand down his forearm to find his hand, wound her fingers through his and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. I appreciate each and every review. Thank you!**

**Thank you _again_ to Sairs J for the beta read! Couldn't do this without your help...**

Disclaimer: I do not own this show!

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks they had taken turns sleeping at each other's houses. The majority of the time they would end up sleeping peacefully for a few hours before one of them woke up the other with their fidgeting or wandering hands. Unfortunately, the lack of sleep had taken its toll on both of them and their internal clocks had gone completely whacky.<p>

It was their first weekend off together since going back to work after the suspension. They had some days and nights off since returning to work, but never a weekend. Andy had hinted to Sam a few times about the upcoming weekend and wanting to have some fun. As much as she enjoyed being back at work, she was itching to have some uninterrupted time alone with him.

"I thought this weekend would _never _come," Andy sighed as she crashed down onto the couch after arriving at home after their ten hour day shift. Sam sat down beside her and rested his arm on the back of the couch, stretching out his legs to rest them on the coffee table in front of him. Andy smiled as she flipped over to lay her head in his lap. He glanced down at her and grinned before gently brushing her bangs off of her face.

"Do you want to do something this weekend?" she asked, playing with the buttons on her shirt.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do with you this weekend," he replied, moving his hand from the back of the couch to the hem of her shirt. His hands quickly started roaming underneath. He smirked when he heard her breath hitch as he gently brushed a thumb along the line of her rib cage.

"Sam!" she sputtered, pulling his hand out from under her shirt. She began playing with his fingers with her own. "Can we please do some planning before we do _that _again? I seem to have problems thinking clearly for a while afterwards…"

"Huh, really… is that so?" He smiled mischievously, getting his hand free from hers and attempting to undo the button on her jeans.

She wanted to be stern with him but the visible arousal showing in his eyes was making it difficult.

"Ugh, seriously? Do you ever think about anything but sex?" She couldn't help but crack a smile as she sat up and looked back to stare at him.

Sam smirked and pulled her closer to him. He leaned in to kiss her and she groaned lightly as their lips met.

"Come on, it's been almost an entire day," he mumbled into her mouth. She couldn't help the effect he had on her; she gave in and kissed him hungrily. Her hands came up to pull his face closer to hers to deepen the kiss as she quickly shifted over to straddle his hips. She could feel the vibrations when he groaned from deep in his chest. Suddenly, she pushed him back against the couch.

"Plans, Sam."

He sighed audibly. "Andy, why can't we just go with it? Plans never work out the way you want them to anyway. Just let the weekend decide itself."

"I'm not asking for a play-by-play. I'm just thinking it would be nice to do something together. Ya know, go to dinner, or something. We've spent so much time _together_ but we've barely had the chance to _talk_ about anything. You're the one who said we should try to be _normal_."

Part of him was surprised that Andy would ever think he wasn't _in _this. It was pretty obvious to him that he was one-hundred-percent stuck on her. Even half of the station knew he was into her before he realized it. He wanted to know all there was to know about her life, her family, her childhood, just, _all of it. _He wanted everything – dinners and barbeques, moving in together, getting married, hell maybe even some little guys running around. But after an entirely too long work day and only getting the chance for one quick kiss in the locker room, he just wanted her. Talking could happen later.

"Dinner's fine with me," he replied casually, not peeling his eyes from her mouth and using his hands to gently move her hips in circular motions on his lap. She gave him an uncompromising look and he quickly raised his eyes to meet her gaze. He could tell she was starting to get irritated.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I want to go to dinner and spend some time together… some not-in-bed time together. I'm not only in this for the sex, alright? I know that sounds hypocritical at the moment but you did climb into my lap and when that happens… you should know by now that my common sense goes out the window."

She furrowed her eyebrows before she climbed out of his lap and padded down the hallway. He sighed and slowly shifted himself forward to stand up. He was sure he was in hot water. He started mentally preparing himself for a good apology.

"So you coming or what? I guess I could try… but I really wasn't planning on doing this myself!" Her voice called from the bedroom.

Sam's eyes widened as he smiled and quickly jumped off the couch. He quickly threw his shirt over his head and began undoing his belt as he walked into the bedroom. He pushed through the door and saw that she had already taken off most of her clothing.

"I gotta be honest, that would do it for me," he said huskily, raising his eyebrows towards her.

Andy rolled her eyes before pushing her jeans and underwear past her hips and down to the floor.

"Yeah well, we'll see how tomorrow's dinner goes," she said suggestively.

He groaned as the pressure against his zipper was getting to be too much. She strutted over to him to undo his jeans as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night; at least three in the morning, Andy guessed and she was wide awake. She had been listening to Sam snore gently as her head rested against his chest for most of the night; her mind unable to stop analyzing her relationship with Sam, recalling moments since she'd met him nearly two years earlier. In that moment she was certain of three things; she loved being around him, she would do pretty much anything for him and she had never felt so at home with anyone else.<p>

It wasn't that she doubted his feelings for her, but since they were no longer partnered together and when they finally got home they had different things on their mind, it was as if they hardly had any time to talk, truly talk. The other officers and rookies were great to ride with but she desperately missed riding with Sam. It wasn't until she didn't have it anymore that she realized how much she enjoyed his company in the car. When they had ridden together in the past, it gave them the chance to talk about everything, much to Sam's apparent dismay.

Now, at the end of a long shift, all they wanted to do was go home to sleep or have sex. It wasn't that she minded either and half the time she was the one talking him into the bedroom, but it just felt like a _long _time since they had actually talked about anything of importance.

She climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. She took a long time to wash her hands, enjoying the feel of the hot water. After drying her hands on a towel, she sighed and leaned up against the counter, crossing her arms. Getting deep in thought in the middle of the night was a sure-fire way to wake up, she thought.

When she climbed back into bed, she lay down on her back and tried to fall back to sleep. Ten minutes later, she was still fidgeting, desperate to find a position that would finally encourage her to fall asleep. She wasn't trying to wake him up, she decided, but she really wouldn't have minded some company at the moment. When she had finally given up trying to sleep, she heard a grumble as Sam rolled onto his side to look at her.

He rubbed his tired eyes to try to wake himself up. He had woken up briefly when she got up to use the bathroom and since then noticed her constant movements. He knew something was up but was a sincerely terrible talker in the middle of the night.

"Okay. What's wrong?" He mumbled, his eyes barely open.

"Nothing, I just can't fall back to sleep," she sighed. He could tell she was frustrated. Her forehead was wrinkled and her hand was fidgeting slightly and rubbing her stomach. He put a steadying hand on hers to stop it from moving.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, sounding more awake. He felt guilty for wanting to go back to sleep once he realized she was upset about something. She sighed and turned her head to look at him.

"Life. And work. And you," she replied honestly. "Don't get me wrong, I love riding with Noelle, but I really miss seeing you all the time. We barely see each other during the day now, and then when we get home at night we get carried away with other activities…but I would really like if we could _talk _sometime. I guess I just wanna know how you're feeling about everything."

"Do you ever notice your tendency to start deep conversations in the middle of the night?" he said, sending her a small smile. He sighed. He knew she wasn't going back to sleep until they sorted out whatever was going through her mind. "I know how you feel. As much I acted like I hated all your babbling when we rode together, I knew I'd miss it when I went undercover. I sure as hell miss it nowadays."

Her heart warmed at his words, noticing that Sam had begun massaging small circles into her palm, trying to relax her.

"I think you're worrying a little about things you don't need to worry about. I've wanted this for two years, Andy and it's everything I hoped it would be. We can talk about anything you want, but I'd like to think we're gonna have a lot of time to talk in the future. Especially if we're riding together again in a few weeks."

Andy nodded and smiled a little. She had overheard Frank talking to Noelle the other day about switching riding partners in a few weeks. She felt a small twinge of hope that he had mentioned it to her because Sam would be back on patrol soon. She had doubts that Frank would trust them because of their suspension, but until they proved to him that they couldn't patrol together, she decided she would fight for it.

"I really, _really_ hope so. You know, maybe you should be behaving yourself a little more at work. If Frank ever caught us…" she laughed. "It's bad enough that Oliver seems to be on our asses all the time."

"_I _should start behaving myself? It was all _you_ the other day. I was going about my business as usual when I was very indecently groped and dragged into an interrogation room."

"Right, because you clearly hated that," Andy said matter-of-factly, leaning in to press her lips against his. "… and I wouldn't say I had to drag you, exactly."

He raised his eyebrows as she pulled away. "Not exactly," he mumbled, moving his hand up to her face to pull her lips towards his. His hand massaged the back of her head until he reluctantly pulled away, realizing she wasn't done talking just yet. "Shaw saw that by the way. Now he knows that your 'I'm innocent' face is all an act. But yet he lectures _me_ about what would've happened if had been Frank."

"I am innocent. You seduce me with your eyes," she argued, running her hand gently through the hair on his chest. He grinned and laid his hand on her hip to pull her closer. He tangled his feet in hers and shifted around to get more comfortable.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked curiously.

He smirked, knowing by her tone that it was going to be a question he would be thrilled to answer. He could tell she was holding something back and that it would end up in the open sooner or later.

"Hit me."

"When did you know? Like when did you start having real feelings for me?" she pressed.

He rolled his eyes while he groaned. "Please not that, Andy, come on. It's kind of embarrassing…"

"_You _come on, Sam. I wanna know. Please?" she begged, frowning. She knew he couldn't resist her sad face.

He caved. "Well, I knew I liked you from early on. Of course not on the day you busted me, but that second day, your smile got to me a little. All I did was shoot you an innocent compliment and you were like a proud kid who got an A on her math test," He admitted.

"Sam!" She giggled and smacked him lightly. "I was not!"

"You know you were, don't try to deny it." He replied cockily, smirking at her glare.

"Then I guess it was after the night of the blackout that I realized I couldn't get you out of my head. The first day back after that, Callaghan came up to me and told me it was your idea to go up to his cabin for the weekend," he explained. "I guess I just took that whole debacle as you choosing him over me. At first I was pissed off but then I realized I just wanted you to be happy and if being with him made you happy… then that's what I was supposed to want."

A wave of guilt ran through Andy, seeing the pain entering his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't even…I'm _so_ sorry, Sam. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I was so confused and scared after the blackout and instead of dealing with it, I took the easy route. I didn't have to feel as much when I was with Luke. I didn't realize it then but not dealing with the heavy stuff was also stopping me from feeling anything really _great_," she admitted with a sigh. "If I could've seen back then…"

He began running his hand up and down her the side of her back to reassure her. "It's okay now, Andy. I'm not living in the past and you shouldn't have to either. All that matters to me now is that you're here."

She nodded. She truly wished she could go back and redo that entire day, or really that entire situation. She knew he was hurting back then but she forced herself to block it out. At that point, it was easier to not deal with it, and thinking about that made her feel like shit.

"Think about it, if we had gotten together back then we probably would've missed the opportunity to pull something like we did on my undercover. You gotta admit the sneaking around made it that much more exciting," he said with a deep laugh, trying to lighten up the situation after seeing that she was distraught.

"That part of it was pretty exhilarating," Andy admitted with a giggle. He could see she had relaxed a little but guilt remained written across her face. He raised his hand to her cheek to force her to turn and look at him.

"Andy, it doesn't matter what happened before, really. We grew to be _friends _and learned we could count on each other to be there. Maybe that was something that had to happen before any of this could. Maybe it was all part of that 'plan' you were talking about."

She sighed and planted a warm kiss on his lips. "How do you always know _exactly_ what to say?"

He chuckled. "One of my many, many talents."

He quickly shifted his body on top of hers and captured her mouth with his.

"Oh, I know we had a talk but just so you know, we're still going out for dinner," she announced, pausing the kiss.

He laughed as he moved his mouth to start kissing and nibbling down the side of her neck.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Andy? We're going to lose our reservation! Not that I would mind," Sam called from her front door. He had rushed back over after getting dressed at his place only to find out she was still not ready. "You know if we had just decided to go the Mandarin or something we wouldn't have to worry about getting there on time…You can still change your mind."<p>

"The Mandarin? A Chinese buffet for a date? You're such a romantic, Sam!" Andy replied with an eye roll. "You'll love this place – honestly the best Italian food I've ever had. And I'm letting you wear jeans so you actually have nothing to complain about."

He smirked. "Well, they're dark, so that means I never wear them…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her walk out into the foyer. His eyes widened he saw her wearing a white strapless dress, reaching just down to her knee. Her hair was full and wavy as it rested on her shoulders.

"What? Too fancy?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Not at all." Sam coughed, shaking his head. "You look amazing."

She smiled and pulled her jacket over her shoulders. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before reaching for her hand as she closed over the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your reviews are too sweet, I can thank you enough. This chapter is different than one I've ever written, so I hope it doesn't let you down!**

**Sairs - couldn't do this without your help! Thank you for the beta read!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>It was just over a month later that Sam was finally healthy enough to be back on patrol. He was thrilled to be getting back out on the road and even happier that his riding partner was going to be Andy. They had found ways to get through the waiting period, usually by meeting up in the locker room or interrogation room every once in a while.<p>

That day, they had arrived to work at the last second, as usual. That morning, they were both staying at the station to do desk work until a mid-day meeting with Frank. As much as they looked forward to patrolling together again, neither of them had been looking forward to getting an earful from Frank about being _professional. _

"What are we gonna do with these two?" Oliver whispered into Noelle's ear. Sam and Andy had been sitting two desks away from each other to avoid constant distractions. It hadn't been working out though, as they continuously snuck glances across the room. Unfortunately for them, it did not go unnoticed by their co-workers.

"Oh come on Shaw, they're kind of cute," she laughed quietly.

"Cute? That has to be your pregnancy hormones talking. _That_ is not cute. Do you know I actually caught them the other day? Didn't even lock the door," Oliver scoffed sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait, you didn't actually walk in on …?"

"No, no! But thirty seconds later I would have. Thankfully they were still clothed, mostly. I scared the shit out of 'em though," Oliver laughed quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't even imagine Sam's face." Noelle laughed loudly, trying to quiet herself.

Andy looked up from the report she had been working on finishing. She knew Oliver and Noelle were whispering back and forth but it wasn't until she looked up that she realized it was about her. Her eyes widened as she noticed Noelle looking back and forth from her to Sam. The look on her face confirmed Oliver had told her about the interrogation room. She quickly felt heat rushing to her cheeks. The death stare she sent to them only made them laugh harder. She glanced over to Sam with a pleading look. He was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. _Un-believable, _she thought.

"Swarek, McNally… please join me," Frank called from the door of his office. Andy took a moment to take a few deep calming breaths before standing up to follow Sam into Frank's office.

Sam could tell she was flustered. "Ignore 'em," he whispered quickly in her ear before walking behind her up the stairs. She grinned for a moment, appreciating his effort to relax her.

Sam and Andy entered Frank's office and sat down.

"How's everything going?" Frank started. "Swarek, you're feeling completely ready to get back out there?"

"Yes sir. You know I would've been back out there weeks ago if you'd have let me," he replied, grinning.

"Alright, well as you two know this is going to be a 'test' week. I need you to prove that you can still work together professionally irrespective of what's happening in your personal lives. After what happened during the undercover operation, I'm having some doubts that this can work the way it used to. I know there have been instances around the precinct where you two haven't been completely professional," Frank stated coolly, noticing Sam's that expression changed rapidly from collected to agitated.

Sam glanced over at Andy before looking back at Frank and shook his head in disbelief. "With all due respect, Sir, we worked together for two years before any of this happened. We were very proficient then and we are still fully capable of remaining focused when need be," he snapped. He stood up and moved to stand against the windows at the back of the room, crossing his arms.

"I think the key difference is that you weren't _together _before, Sam. Regardless of the past, you both know what is expected of you now. I don't want any kind of distractions and particularly any intimacy while you're on patrol. When you're out there, you are not a couple, you're partners. Your minds need to be one-hundred-percent fixated on this job." Frank explained. Andy could see Sam's frustration building as he pursed his lips, clearly holding back from speaking what was on his mind.

"Thank you, sir. I promise you there will be no distractions whatsoever," Andy cut in. "Officer Swarek and I are very aware of what is expected of us and we will not let you down."

"Good. Glad we're clear."

"So, we done here?" Sam sputtered, walking towards Frank to shake his hand.

Frank nodded once. He held their handshake until Sam looked into his eyes. "Serve, protect and good luck out there."

"Thank you," Andy sighed, reaching over for her handshake. Unlike Sam, she was pleasantly surprised at how well the lecture had gone. Frank hadn't said anything that she wasn't expecting. She could tell he still hadn't wholly moved on from the undercover mishap, but he was supportive, and that's what mattered to her.

Sam sighed loudly, which came out sounding more like a growl. He spun his heel and quickly barged out of Frank's office, making it painfully clear that he wasn't happy with the speech he had just received. Andy looked back at Frank and shrugged a simple apology before leaving the office to follow after him. Frank nodded knowingly and held out his hand to direct her to follow him. Within those few moments, Sam had swiftly passed through most of the station and was almost at the parking lot, leaving Andy to race after him.

"Pick it up, McNally, we don't have all day," he scoffed when she finally caught up to him. He looked over his shoulder with a scowl.

She shot him a confused look and picked up her pace; jogging around to the passenger side once they reached the squad car. Once they were sitting, she had the chance to turn to face him. She could tell by his motions that he was thoroughly pissed off. He whipped his seatbelt across him to click it in.

"Sam." She murmured, reaching for his hand. "He's just doing his job, okay? He has to say stuff like that."

He immediately shook her hand away and turned to look out his window, mouth open in disbelief. "Don't, Andy. Just don't," he snapped as he started up the car.

Andy was startled at the apparent anger in his voice. She understood his annoyance towards Frank but what she hated was that Sam wasn't able to be annoyed without being a complete hard ass. She sighed and turned to stare straight ahead.

Sam immediately put the car in gear and sped out of the station's parking lot. Aside from the casual voice on their radios from dispatch, they rode in silence. Sam's knuckles had turned white from his solid grip on the steering wheel. He was irritated, to say the least. Frank implying he was incapable of separating work and pleasure had him extremely frustrated. For fifteen years he had proven his focus as an officer and one stupid mistake had ruined everything, he thought.

"And to think I was actually looking forward to riding with you today," Andy finally muttered, after growing tired of the long, uncomfortable silence in the car. "Is this how it's gonna be now?"

Sam shook his head and shrugged, gripping the steering wheel tighter. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but was interrupted by the radio.

"1519, we have a report of a stabbing at 675 Ontario Street, Rose Avenue Public School. Suspect is Evan Gray, 10 years old. Victim is a 12 year old student. School is currently on lock down."

"1519, responding," Andy stated into the radio, eyes widening at the report.

"I don't know how this is gonna work, Andy," Sam sputtered while weaving through traffic. "But unlike you, I'm trying to focus on our job right now."

Andy huffed and snapped her head around to look at him. _Unbelievable_, she thought for the second time that day.

They arrived at the school not more than five minutes later. Right behind them were Chris and Gail. Sam pulled up to the main entrance of the school. The fire trucks and paramedics followed close behind. By the time Chris and Gail had stepped out of the car, Sam had already taken off to head towards the entrance of the school.

As soon as they walked towards the entrance they were greeted by a woman, nervously wringing her hands, "Hi, I'm Evan's teacher, Darlene," she told them, shaking their hands. "We have the school on lock down. We don't know where he went. After it all happened he took off and down the hallway. He might not even be in the school but we're not taking any precautions."

The paramedics jogged by with a stretcher, escorted by the Principal of the school. Chris and Gail gave Sam and Andy a quick nod before following behind them to check out the situation in the bathroom.

"Can you explain to us what's going on?" Andy asked calmly.

The teacher let out a deep breath. "Where do I start? Evan Gray is in fifth grade. He's shy and mostly a social outcast. He's had a lot of trouble making friends since he started at the school last September," she explained. "Adam Jackson has a lot of problems at home; his mother works all the time and his father is useless. Because of this, he bullies the younger kids a lot. Trust me, we've been doing our best to stop it but we can't be there every second of the day."

"Why not just keep him away from the other kids altogether?" Sam retorted.

Andy cleared her throat before addressing the teacher again. "That's understandable, Darlene. And what about Evan? What's his home life like?"

"He seems to have an average home life as far I can tell. His parents are married and both work full time. He's an only child and that's why I assumed he had problems making friends. I figured he didn't really know how to talk to other kids. The last few weeks especially he seemed unstable. He would start crying in the middle of class and would close up whenever he was asked to participate in anything. I spoke to his mother about it but she wasn't concerned. She said he was acting fine at home so it must just be a phase."

Andy nodded. "So what happened today?"

"My teaching assistant heard screaming from the boy's bathroom and called for me to help her out. When we went in, Evan and Adam were both yelling and Evan was on top on Adam trying to hold him down. He had stabbed Adam in the leg with what we're assuming is a steak knife he brought from home, because we don't keep knives like that in the school. When we yelled to try to stop him, he ran out of the bathroom and took off down the hallway. My assistant ran to the office and called 9-1-1. That's where we're at right now."

"Thanks Darlene. We'll let you know if we have any more questions," Andy told her.

Darlene turned to walk back towards the parking lot. By that point, more squad cars had pulled up into the school parking lot and frantic parents had started arriving, concerned about their children being in danger. Andy shot a worried look over to Sam and began walking towards the front doors of the school. As they stepped inside the school, her heartbeat picked up a notch.

The paramedics soon walked by with Adam on the stretcher. He was visibly in shock; lying very still and holding his leg which was heavily bandaged with gauze. She took a quick glance down the hallway, noticing Chris and Gail walking back into the bathroom after they had escorted the paramedics to the door.

Andy sighed as she tried to straighten out her thoughts. She was hurting for both Evan and Adam. Adam didn't deserve her sympathy, she thought, but something about hearing how hard his life at home was brought her back to her own childhood. Evan, on the other hand, had done something unforgivable, but he's merely ten years old. _Practically a baby_, she thought.

Sam spun around to face her. "There aren't many places to hide in a school that's in lockdown. All the classrooms are locked so he's not gonna be in any of them. We're checking bathrooms, closets, stairwells… you get where I'm going with this," he muttered. "You go right and check out the far hallway. I'll go left. Radio if you find anything."

Andy nodded and headed right to check out the hallways. It was times like this that she was reminded she was still relatively new at her job. She had never experienced an elementary school in a lockdown situation. The silence in the school was deafening.

Sam was deep in thought as he walked lightly through the hallways, checking in lockers and in bathrooms around his side of the school. _Since when do kids stab other kids,_ he wondered, shaking his head, _what happened to good old wedgies? _He chuckled softly to himself as he considered telling this kid, whenever he found him that 'violence is never the answer'. He remembered back to re-training the year before when he attempted to beat the crap out of Callaghan. _It may not be the answer, but it seems to make you feel better in the moment, _he considered.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a muffled cry from the janitor's closet as he walked by. He gently twisted the handle on the door and slowly pushed it open to find Evan sitting on the floor. He was hugging his knees and sobbing when he looked up at Sam.

"Evan?" Sam asked calmly.

Evan nodded, keeping his head down to gaze at the floor. Sam quickly scanned the small room and saw the knife on the floor beside Evan. He kept it in view as he took a step closer to him and knelt down, trying to think of the right words to say to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't mean to do it," Evan sobbed, his bottom lip quivering. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. Did he die?"

Sam's heart melted a little at Evan's confession. Seeing this ten-year-old boy sitting there looking so shaken and vulnerable took him aback and he softened his expression. He couldn't believe that this helpless little boy could've done something so terrible to another person. He had half-expected Evan to throw a fit and try to attack him.

"He's gonna be alright," Sam replied softly. "I need you to hand me that knife you have with you, okay?"

Once Sam had opened the door, Andy could suddenly hear soft cries echoing in the hallway. She came up behind them and stood in the hallway just as Evan continued.

"He just… wouldn't stop. Every day he tells me I'm a loser because I have no friends," Evan continued breathlessly. "But I didn't mean to do it. I promise I didn't mean to. It just happened."

Sam reached out to put his hand gently on Evan's shoulder as he continued to cry. "Hey," he said soothingly. "It's over now. Everything's gonna be okay, buddy. Come on, let me help you up."

Truthfully, he didn't know if anything would ever be okay for Evan or Adam again, but in that moment he felt like that's what the kid needed to hear. After fifteen years of policing, Sam knew that was all he could do to help. He gave him a gentle rub on the back and guided him out of the closet. He hadn't realized Andy was standing in the hallway behind them until he walked out. When he looked over and saw that her eyes were glossy, he gave her a small grin. It wasn't an apologetic smile, he decided, because he was sure he had nothing to apologize for; he didn't want to see her get upset over it.

"This is Swarek. We have the suspect in custody. Heading towards the entrance of the school," he reported into his radio.

When they reached the front of the school, Evan's parents had already arrived and ran to him to make sure he was okay. Adam, on the other hand, was ready to be transported to the hospital with a teacher because his parents weren't available. Sam shook his head in disbelief. _Useless father is an understatement, _he decided.

Sam, Andy and a handful of other officers from fifteen division spent hours afterwards trying to take statements from teachers, students and Evan while attempting to calm the crowd of upset parents and children. Sam broke the news to Evan and his parents that Evan was going to have to spend some time in a youth penitentiary and receive mandatory counselling. His heart broke when Evan grabbed his hand and begged him not to send him anywhere. Andy could see the guilt rising in Sam's face as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to the boy. She cut in and apologized to Evan, explaining there was nothing they could do. What he did was wrong, she told him, and he would unfortunately need to remain in custody until his court date.

* * *

><p>Once the school was cleaned up and ruled safe to enter again, Sam and Andy were finally on their way back to the station. Andy had barely spoken at all on the drive back. Sam wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the events at the school, but he didn't want to press her about it.<p>

"You okay?"

She nodded and remained tight lipped, much to his dismay. He could see that she wanted to talk; she always did. He figured out from the beginning that she needed to come around in her own time and pressing her would only make her close up altogether. He glanced over at her and saw the blank look in her eyes. He suddenly got the urge to reach his hand across and turn her face to look at him, but he held back. It wasn't until that moment, that he understood why she would be upset about how he had acted earlier. Like him, she had attempted to use physical touch to make him feel better. It wasn't about being inappropriate on the job, it was just a gesture.

He sighed loudly and laid his head back on the headrest in frustration. They rode back to the Barn in silence, Sam parked the cruiser and as soon as the car had stopped, Andy jumped out. She shut the door loudly and stalked towards the station, avoiding Sam's gaze altogether. He trudged behind her and watched her enter the women's locker room. He silently debated what his next move should be. Whatever it was going to be, he decided he needed to shower and change first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love, love, love your reviews. Thank you so much! If I haven't sent you a message to thank you, I may have just skipped over you accidentally. I truly love reading all of them.**

**Thank you again Sairs! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters.

* * *

><p>It had been one of those days that made it feel amazing to take her uniform off. Andy turned on the shower and stepped underneath the rapid stream of steaming hot water. After getting cleaned up, she continued to stand in the shower for a few moments, trying to relax. What had happened with Sam that day was extremely confusing and made her uneasy. She knew he was upset about Frank, but how he acted was the total opposite of how she imagined. They had made it through the day, no thanks to Sam. After Frank's speech, she didn't expect him to pull into an alley and act like a stupid teenager, but she didn't expect him to be disrespectful to her either. One bad day was all it took for her to doubt they could ever be fun-loving partners like they used to be.<p>

After standing under the soothing hot water for a few more minutes, she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her shower bag and walked back to her locker. Not surprisingly, she was one of the only ones left in the room. After getting semi-dressed, she headed to use the bathroom and when she returned to her locker, Sam was sitting on the bench waiting for her. She could tell right away that he was deep in thought. She already couldn't wait to hear what kind of sarcastic comment she would be receiving from him next.

"Do you mind?" she demanded. She was wearing only a bra on the upper half of her body and used her shirt to cover herself.

"Huh?" He scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. "Andy, we slept together twelve hours ago. It's not like you're covering up anything I haven't seen before."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to pull her shirt over her head. "That's not the point, but whatever."

He shook his head in disbelief and reached for her hand. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

She was visibly taken aback. After the day they just had together, she couldn't believe he planned to drop the subject and focus on dinner. "Dinner? Really, Sam? I'm not hungry. I'm heading back to my place for the night," she snapped.

He scowled and gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure you out."

She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "_You_ are trying to figure _me_ out? Wow," turning slightly to meet his scowl with hers. "Let me help you with that, alright? Today, our boss tells us we need to prove to him that we can concentrate on our work, be professional and keep our hands off of each other. Apparently, and I'm just throwing ideas out right now because I can't say for sure, you take that as your cue to treat your partner like shit. Because doing that seems a hell of a lot more 'professional' than how I was acting, right? I tried to touch your hand, Sam; I wasn't throwing myself at you." She ranted, lowering her voice when she began to catch the attention of other officers in the locker room. "But if that's how you want it to be, then fine. Just don't expect me to flip a switch and forget all about it when our shift ends."

Sam leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees before looking up at her and motioning for her to sit down beside him. "Can you just…"

She shook her head sharply and held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm exhausted, Sam. I'm going home. I'm really not in the mood to talk about all of this right now."

As she threw her bag over her shoulder, he stood up and lowered his head to try to catch her eyes. She darted her eyes away and stepped to the side to walk past him. He sighed and turned around to watch her walk out.

Sam mentally kicked himself for acting like such an ass. He knew she wasn't wrong. He had let his emotions get the best of him. They were ordered to be professional and he was the furthest thing from it. What he really wanted her to know was that it wasn't about her. Sure, she was the one that set him off in the car but it was never his intention to be such an idiot to her. If anything, she made his day better than it would've been; especially if he had been paired with someone else. He sighed as he stood up to walk out of the locker room and head to his truck. He knew had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>He caught up with her not far from the precinct. He pulled up beside her and rolled down his window. Unlike the day after the farm house incident weeks before, this time she didn't stop walking. "Andy!"<p>

She refused to acknowledge his presence in hope that he would give up and drive away. He pulled to the side of the road and crept along beside her, constantly checking his rear view mirror for cars coming up behind him.

Andy rolled her eyes and quickly spun around to look down the street. She turned her head to scowl at Sam. She could not believe how reckless he was being.

"Don't be an idiot," she finally called out. "You're gonna cause an accident! This road is far too busy for you to be creeping along. Just GO!"

"Yeah I'm aware, Andy. So why do you get in the truck so I can pull back into the lane and stop acting like an idiot?" he replied smugly.

Her eyes widened as car after car sped by blasting their horns at Sam. He threw up a hand to apologize to the drivers but still didn't pull back into the lane.

She gritted her teeth. "I swear to god Sam, you are the biggest…"

"Five minutes, Andy! That's all I want," he called out before softening his tone. "Please?"

She shook her head in disbelief before strutting to the truck and jumping in.

"Just so you know, I only agreed to this because I'm thinking about the citizens of Toronto who don't deserve to get into accidents because off-duty police officers can't use their common sense," she huffed. "Now get your ass back on the road"

He looked over at her with a smirk. He pulled into the closest abandoned parking lot and put the truck in park before he turned to look at her. He sighed and waited for her to look over at him.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Andy snapped, continuing to stare straight ahead.

Sam smirked at her cockiness. He knew he was in hot water but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate how attractive he thought she was when she was angry.

"I'm sorry," he admitted softly. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that today."

He was more pissed off at himself more than she was. One of the many reasons for his dislike for Luke was the way he treated Andy. Sometime during their night together while he was undercover, Sam had promised himself that he would never hurt her.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that, ever," he murmured as he looked up to find her eyes had finally gazed over to meet his. "I was pissed off because of Frank and I took it out on you. I really am sorry. _Please,_ give me another chance."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. She tried to hold her ground but felt herself softening up when she saw deep guilt drawn across his face. "You know, Frank isn't out to ruin our lives or something. We screwed up big time and it's not like a few weeks suspension somehow makes us trustable again."

He nodded and turned to look out the front window.

"Honestly, I was really excited to ride with you today. Like, maybe pathetically excited," she admitted. "I wanted today to be great. I wanted it to be like the kick-start to something I was going to love, and it was just nothing like I hoped. More than being annoyed with you, I'm really disappointed. Like this morning when I reached for your hand, I was only trying to comfort you like any partner would do,"

"I know you were…" he replied softly

"You don't have to deal with everything on your own, you know," she added.

"I know that. But neither do you. You can't tell me what happened today didn't affect you."

She shrugged. "It was an emotional day. I went from thrilled to be riding with you, to nervous because of what Frank was saying, to upset because you were being an ass and then to just… distraught over everything that happened at the school. I can't imagine what Evan went through. He literally felt like he was worthless. He was sure that killing Adam was the only way to be happy, well at least for a little while anyway. It's such a screwed up situation."

She sighed and looked over to meet his eyes. "It's days like this that I wonder if I'll ever _truly_ get used to this job."

"Hey, some days just get to you more than other ones. You could be an absolute perfect cop and do everything right and people will continue to kill each other," he replied sympathetically.

"Yeah," she whispered, sending him a grateful smile. "What about you? You seemed kind of broken up about the whole thing."

"I don't know. It was just a hard situation. I feel bad for his parents. He doesn't realize what he just did to his future, but they do," he replied.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"So can we stop with this going-home-alone crap, please? Come to my place. I'll make you dinner… won't make you watch hockey…?"

He backed the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot, not giving her the chance to answer.

"You will _make_ me dinner? No take-out?" she replied, raising her eyebrows to challenge him.

Sam scoffed and opened his mouth in disbelief. "What are you…? Don't act like I never cook."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Ha, right."

He glanced over to her and grinned, pulling up to a red light. "Hey." He waited for her eyes to meet his before he continued. "Are we gonna be okay?"

She wasn't sure why that question hit her deep down. There was something about the vulnerability in his voice that she wasn't used to. She smiled as reached over to gently squeeze his hand. "We'll see how tomorrow goes…" she replied, half-joking. She knew he regretted the way he acted that day, but her hope for them as partners had been somewhat restored.

Catching on to her sarcastic tone, he took a leap. "You know what? I bet I can get you to forgive me by tonight,"

She yanked her hand away from his grip and gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding? After today you'll be lucky if we have sex at all in the next few weeks," she said sternly.

His jaw dropped. "Hey, I thought you said…" He pressed, sounding concerned.

He paused when he glanced over at her, seeing she was biting her lip to hold back a giggle. He smirked as he reached over and wove his fingers through hers before giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Sam?" she asked moments later.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I think we're gonna be okay."

He couldn't help but grin and nod his head lightly in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I am ridiculously full, but that was delicious," Andy said with a groan, as Sam picked up their plates from the table and walked towards the sink. He had kept his promise and promptly made dinner when they arrived at his house. What he really wanted to do was fall onto the couch and tune into the hockey game, but he didn't want to be in any more trouble for the day either. He was pretty sure he was going to have a lot of dinners to make in the next few weeks.<p>

"Obviously it was delicious, _I _made it," Sam replied cockily as he ran the tap to fill the sink with soapy water.

She rolled her eyes and smirked sarcastically. "You're so full of yourself."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" He laughed. "Fettuccini alfredo is like my go-to meal. Probably one of the only things I can cook well. That, and breakfast."

"Well since this is my first time having it, I'm assuming it was your go-to meal for your previous girlfriends?" she pressed, seeing how far she could get with the subject.

He clenched his teeth into a smile while he decided how to answer her question. He cleared his throat. "_You_ lived with Callaghan. You got nothing on me."

She laughed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay." She stood up from the table and brought their glasses to the sink. She grabbed the carton of milk that was left out on the counter and headed for the fridge. Sam spun around to speak when suddenly, they collided and the carton of milk crashed onto the floor, bottom down. Instantly, Sam, Andy and the entire kitchen were covered completely in milk.

Andy's mouth gaped open as she tried to form an apology. The milk rapidly dripped off of her eyelashes and through her hair, adding to the puddle that had formed on the floor. Sam covered his face with his hand to wipe the milk off, and raised his eyebrows to show his minor annoyance. Andy took one look at his current state and couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into a fit of giggles, bending over to catch her breath.

"I'm...sorry," she said breathlessly, looking up at Sam.

He cracked a smile and shook his head. "You are ridiculous, you know that?" he laughed.

She stood up straighter and took a deep breath to calm her laugh. She beamed when she gazed up to see the amused look on Sam's face. In that minute, she completely forgot how she was upset with him. She realized that was the first time she had seen a genuine smile from him all day. The Sam that stood there covered in milk was the Sam she fell in love with so long ago.

She sighed as she stepped closer to him and circled her arms around his neck before pressing her lips up against his. He wound his arms around her waist and quickly deepened the kiss.

"You taste like milk," he chuckled as he licked his lips. She threw her head back and giggled.

"So do you," she mumbled as she pulled his face down and kissed him intensely.

Moments later, she reached down to take off her socks, holding onto Sam as a support. He looked at her with confusion but followed suit and removed his too. She smirked as she ran her hand down his arm to grasp his hand, stepping in milk as she dragged him out of the kitchen.

"What are you…?" He stopped mid-sentence when she let go of his hand to remove her shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"We have to get cleaned up don't we?" she asked him, looking back with darkened eyes. She dragged him into the bathroom. She knew he wouldn't initiate anything unless he was sure she wasn't angry anymore; she gave up on waiting.

Sam stood there in a daze while she continued removing her clothes. "Sam!"

"Yeah?" he smiled, throwing his shirt over his head and going to work on his jeans. "There's just something about watching you strip down in front of me… gets me a little _distracted_."

Andy giggled as she turned on the water and stepped into the shower. She began rinsing the milk out of her hair, which had already begun to stick together in clumps. Sam climbed in soon after and stood under the water before soaping up.

The shower smelled like a mix of Irish Spring and strawberries as they both rinsed off. An involuntary shiver buzzed up Sam's spine when he suddenly felt Andy's fingertips lightly wandering on his back. He groaned softly as she wound her hands around his waist and gently hugged her naked body against his. "_Andy_," he mumbled huskily.

She smiled into his back and pressed her lips against his shoulder, mildly tasting his soap. One of her hands continued to stroke his chest, while the other quickly travelled down. She loved the feeling of his muscles twitching when her hand glided over his stomach; it seemed to be one of those things that could consistently take his breath away.

He turned around and immediately began kissing down her neck as his hands rested on her hips and squeezed lightly. She moaned quietly when he moved his mouth to plant kisses down her chest and dropped his hands down to massage the outside of her thighs. She was beginning to get impatient and made a soft fist in his hair to gently yank him back up her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, massaging his tongue with her own as his hands moved to gently squeeze her ass. He groaned as he pulled her flush against him, feeling his hardness rub up against her belly.

He pulled away and stepped back slightly to put some space between them. "I guess this means you forgive me?" He asked huskily, teasing her when he knew she wouldn't be in the mood for it.

She opened her eyes slightly and stood under the shower head breathing heavily. _Is he kidding, _she wondered, quickly remembering why she had been so irritated with him earlier. "What? Sam… just…_come over here_," she answered breathlessly as reached for his arm and arched herself toward him.

She gasped when he pulled her back up against him and began kissing and nibbling on her neck. She pushed her hips up against his and let out a moan. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold her off for much longer. Her hand soon headed back down his solid stomach. He grabbed it to stop her from gripping onto him.

"Do you forgive me?" He teased, whispering in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck and it was all she could take. _Yeah, he'll pay for this… tomorrow, _she decided.

"Ugh! Oh my god, Sam. Yes! Now can you stop fooling around?" she demanded as grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him toward her to cover his mouth with hers. She ground herself against him to find the friction she was desperate for.

He smirked against her mouth as he lifted her to wind her legs around his waist. Her hands quickly moved up to his neck and clenched against his shoulders in anticipation. He leaned her up against the shower wall and felt her body tense when she her back met the cold tiles.

"Anything for you, Andy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, you have all amazed me with your reviews. I absolutely love to read them. Thank you all!**

**This is the last chapter in the story, but I will be writing an epilogue that I hope you will all enjoy. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Thank you Sairs for the beta read!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>"You were really great with that guy back there, Sam."<p>

"Yeah well, he lost his wife; the person he loved more than anyone else. I guess I just tried putting myself in his shoes."

Her eyebrows jumped as she gave him a sideways glance. She smirked at his stoic face and turned to look forward again. The subject of love had come up in conversation more than a few times in the past week, but never with regards to their relationship. They had been together for four months; Andy knew it was bound to come up sooner or later, even if it was about how much Sam _loved _the desserts she made, or _loved _the movie she chose to watch.

She had no doubts that she loved him and definitely planned on telling him, but when she would push him to talk more about it; he would get flustered and awkward and try to change the subject.

She had some trouble figuring out what exactly was swimming around in his brain. His love for her was clear; he showed her how much he loved her every single day. The way he understood her, even when they fought, had created a connection she truly didn't expect.

The differences between Sam and Luke continued to surprise her often. While Sam wanted her to explain why she was upset, Luke would have bought her jewelry or taken her to a fancy restaurant. Luke could tell her things would be okay eventually, but Sam would show her that things were always okay.

The little things Sam did were the most important to her. He would wake her up most mornings with sloppy morning-breath kisses and bring her coffee. He would show her just the appropriate amount of affection at work; sometimes going up behind her to rub her shoulders and sometimes grabbing onto her hand in the squad car.

She figured out years before that Sam wasn't always the greatest talker, but she had been getting him to loosen up since they had been together. There were times when he would say deep, meaningful things to her, but _never_ those dreaded three words.

He adored her, and she knew that. But saying those words; it seemed as if he was petrified. She guessed he thought that by saying those words, it would change what they already had. She imagined it was bigger than any other commitment he'd ever made. She understood though, as she was terrified too; saying those words exposes you in a way she never thought she could. Knowing Sam as well as she did, she assumed he felt the same way.

But she wanted it. She wanted to know his heart, his soul, his dreams, his goals, everything. She tried desperately not to let it bother her. She knew better than anyone how scary commitment can seem, and maybe he was waiting until he thought she was ready. He waited for her for such a long time; she could wait for when he was ready.

"Yeah, I can't imagine something like that," she told him honestly, catching his glance.

* * *

><p>They finally pulled into the station after spending hours patrolling the streets. They had an entire stack of paperwork waiting on their desks that they had to get through before the end of their shift. They had put it off for days and chalked it up to being busy on patrol. Unfortunately, there were no volunteers to do their work for them. Reports were voted unanimously as the least interesting part of being a cop by all officers, but especially the men, who were a large percentage of the force.<p>

"If I have to go through this call one more time…," Sam grumbled, resting his forehead in his palm above the stack of reports.

"Oh, the crazy cat lady?" Oliver smirked from three desks away. "How was that fruit cake by the way? You know, I think she'd still have you over for tea if you called her up. If you lose interest in McNally, at least you know you have a second option."

Sam lifted his head and glared at Oliver. "She's eighty-two years old," he scoffed. "And trust me, I won't be _losing interest _in McNally," he added, before glancing over to check if she was listening; she was pretending not to. "Uh, this is getting ridiculous. I get scratched by her cat and her call report goes from three pages to ten. Incident report and everything. Friggen animal barely broke the skin."

Andy began listening when she had heard them discussing the call from the other morning, one of the many times that Sam had ridden with Oliver. It seemed like something remarkable happened every time they were together. Most times, she assumed they were exaggerating but this was one call she wished she could have attended.

The morning of that day earlier in the week, Andy decided to stay back at the station. She had barely seen Traci in days and wanted to catch up. She offered to help Traci with her paperwork and knew she wouldn't be able to refuse. Andy quickly reminisced on their conversation from that morning.

"_So was he worth it?" Traci asked quietly, from the desk across from Andy. "Turning into 'Candace', breaking the ultimate rule of a UC operation, getting suspended and the whole nine yards?"_

_Andy nodded slowly and smiled. She missed him in that moment as she thought back to everything that happened a few months before. It was one of those times when you need to see someone in person, just to be sure they're still there. "I could do without the whole Sam-being-tortured-by-a-psycho thing, but other than that, totally worth it."_

_Traci laughed. "Yeah, I think he would agree with you on that one."_

"_He's told me before that he wanted this for such a long time," she said quietly, as if the majority of the station wasn't aware of it. "But honestly, two years ago I never would've predicted I'd be so happy with him."_

_Traci smirked. "I've heard some stories. Apparently you had some jealousy issues way back when…?"_

"_I was jealous?" She retorted, trying to hold back a smile. "Okay, okay. Well, let's just say thinking about him with other women bothered me _a lot_, but I didn't understand why because I was with Luke at that point. I don't know… I think I might've been a little possessive or something," She laughed. "I thought I was hiding it well but Sam says he noticed it."_

"_Oh I'll bet he did. The guy barely peeled his eyes away from you for a minute since the day he became your T.O."_

_Andy raised her eyebrows questionably and immediately felt a blush crawling up into her cheeks. She quickly looked down at her report and started writing, hoping Traci wouldn't notice._

"_You know, I feel like I should apologize," Traci admitted minutes later. _

_Andy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "For what?" She asked abruptly._

"_Telling you to put him 'on ice' after the whole blackout incident. I still feel guilty about it. I didn't realize what kind of guy Sam was or what kind of guy Luke was. If I had known how happy you would've been with him…"_

"_Exactly Trace, you didn't know. Neither did I," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You know, Sam said something a while back about needing to get close as friends before we could be together. Really, it was probably a good thing that we didn't go further than we did that night. Who knows how it would've been? We didn't know each other like we do now." _

_Traci nodded reluctantly. She could tell Andy was trying to convince her as much as she was herself. Traci wasn't blind. Way back when they started their careers, she could see how gorgeous Sam was and that Andy clearly had an attraction to him. But Luke was exactly the type of guy Andy had always looked for; the complete opposite of every guy she ever liked in the past. From Traci's point of view, Luke was the definition of stability and commitment while Sam was the definition of passion and fire. She really wished she could've seen that Sam wasn't just a fling or a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy. She knew now that he was so much more to Andy than Luke ever could've been. "Well you know what they say, love is patient...," Traci chimed poetically, batting her eyelashes._

_Andy groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Don't even get me started on the _love _thing."_

_Traci laughed and crossed her arms before sitting back in her chair and waiting for an explanation._

Andy smiled as she remembered Traci's reaction to her very long and detailed explanation. Seemingly, people find it pretty humorous when they realize Sam might be afraid of a big word like love_. Apparently, you are Sam Swarek's weakness, _Traci told her.

For days after that, she had overheard Oliver cracking jokes about Sam and senior citizens, but didn't understand where it came from until that moment.

"An eighty-two year old woman asked you over for tea?" Andy piped up, slight amusement creeping into her voice.

Sam whipped his head around and scowled at her. "McNally…," he warned.

She quickly threw her hands up in innocence. "Hey, don't get upset about it. I just didn't realize you were into cougars," she continued, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "Mid-life crisis, maybe?"

Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled some nonsense words before turning back to his paperwork. He knew he was fun to tease at the moment and was too frustrated to shoot out a comeback at them. She smiled and looked over at Oliver who was chuckling at Sam's obvious irritation. When Oliver got back to work, Sam glanced over at Andy quickly and winked before dropping his head and returning to work.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Andy was getting restless from the lack of human contact. She had successfully completed half a dozen reports and decided she could not possibly focus for one minute longer. She walked over to Sam's desk and crossed her arms.<p>

Sam purposely ignored her and continued to work. He could tell by the way she was sighing at her desk that she had been getting bored, but he knew if he stopped working, it would be that much harder to get back into it afterwards.

"Okay, serious question," she sighed, spinning around to lean against his desk. "Do you think it's possible to die of boredom? Like, actually drop dead from lack of excitement in your day?"

He shook his head, obviously analyzing her words. He suddenly smiled up at her mischievously before taking a quick look around the room. "I happen to know where you can find some excitement…," he murmured, as he massaged her calf with his palm, making his intentions very clear.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" She answered innocently, lowering her voice.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and crooked his finger to gesture for her to lean in closer to him. "We haven't visited the equipment room in a while," he whispered huskily.

"Didn't you hear it's against the rules for partners to fornicate on the property?" she answered smugly, eliciting a grin from Sam.

"Really, huh? Well, that's their problem. Maybe they should've thought of that rule before pairing me with a rookie who can't keep her hands off me." He cleared his throat, trying to stop his brain from travelling into thoughts of Andy's warm hands on his body. "Come on, _McNally_..." He grinned and nudged his elbow into her thigh.

His nudge woke her from her daydream. They had been really good lately; mostly because she hadn't fully recovered from the embarrassment of Oliver busting them. Aside from their first day, they hadn't experienced many problems being partners. Sometimes one of them got carried away on patrol, but Andy was proud to say that their relationship had truly never been a detriment to their careers; not since the undercover operation anyway. Truthfully, there were many suggestions she would've appreciated, anything to get her away from paperwork, but when Sam started showing her his bedroom eyes, she knew she was a goner.

She pulled herself away from Sam's reach and was just about to head for the equipment room when Jerry showed up behind them and cleared his throat, evidently having problems getting their attention.

"We have your witness ready in interview room two," he announced, glancing back and forth between them. "One of you want to take him?"

"Who are we talking about?" Sam finally asked, exhaling loudly to show his irritation.

"Jack Nichols. Sixty-eight years old, lives at Eighty Oak Street. Wife was murdered during a B and E last night. Diaz and Epstein brought him to booking earlier today…?"

"Right, right. Yeah I'll take him," Sam replied, nodding sharply and pushing his chair out to stand up. He quickly caught up with Andy, who was already following Jerry towards the interview room. She looked back at him and shrugged, mouthing the word 'later'. Due to a lack of evidence, Jack had to be interviewed as a witness and a suspect. So far, they hadn't found any proof of a break-in and because of this, Jack was their only suspect.

"Jack..." Sam started, shaking his hand and moving to sit in the seat across from him. "I'm Officer Swarek. We spoke earlier this morning."

"Yes, I remember. Thank you, Sir," Jack replied, raising his lifeless hand to shake Sam's.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but why don't you start from the beginning. The more details you can remember, the more likely we are to catch the person who did this," Sam told him calmly.

Jack nodded and cleared his throat. "Late last night, I was watching television when I heard the front door opening. I thought it was my wife until I heard her call from the bedroom to ask where I was going," he grumbled. "This man barged into my living room wearing a black outfit and ski mask. When I asked him to leave he asked for the safe. I told him we didn't have one and that's…" Jack trailed off breathlessly and lowered his head into his hands.

"Take your time," Sam said quietly.

Jack nodded and took a deep, calming breath. "That's when he pulled out his gun and hit me in the side of the head. The next thing I know, it's daytime and when I woke up, Patti was… she was lying there, not breathing."

"Yeah." Sam responded sympathetically. "We're going to need your best description of this man. Anything you can tell us will…"

"If I could have one more minute with her," Jack started, his voice sounding shaky. "Just one more, I'd tell her how happy she made me. She meant more to me than any money, any career, any jewelry, anything. I loved her more than…," he paused.

"I'm sure she knew how much you loved her," Sam said cautiously. He quickly realized where the conversation was headed and desperately tried not to look up into the mirror that Andy was standing behind with Jerry. Sam knew it was not the right time or place for him to 'speak without speaking' and say something he would regret. "You don't have to say it for it to be obvious."

Jack chuckled lightly, loosening the mood in the room. "We might not, Officer, but women? They need to hear it."

Sam smirked, crossing one leg over the other to rest on his knee. He could only imagine Andy's you-know-he's-right grin that would be plastered on her face at that moment.

Andy bit her lip and grinned as she listened to their conversation from behind the mirror. She could tell Jerry was curious about her reaction, but he held back and stared straight ahead. It didn't surprise her that Sam seemed uncomfortable with that subject. He had taken quick glances towards the mirror throughout the interview, _except _during that part of the conversation. Thinking about it elicited silent giggles from her as she turned her head to look away from Sam's awkward state.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dov poked his head in, snapping Andy back to reality. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologized. "Andy, I need you for a few minutes. Frank needs to send one of your reports to twenty-seven division but it doesn't look like you've completed it yet."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Right, because he would need one that I wasn't finished. Couldn't have been one of the ten I _did _finish this afternoon," she mumbled sarcastically. "You're fine if I go, Jerry?"

He nodded and motioned for her to leave. "I'll let Sammy know."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully, closing the door behind her and rushing back to her desk. Things with Frank had been better lately. Just the other day he had complimented both Sam and Andy for their hard work and extra time they put into one of Jerry's big cases. Needless to say, making him look bad to twenty-seven's staff sergeant was not something she had desired.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the end of their shift; in fact it was two hours after they had been scheduled to finish. Sam's interview with Jack had been long and drawn out, while Andy had finished her stack of paperwork and had started on the pile of papers on Sam's desk.<p>

She didn't get a chance to really talk to him again until they met in the parking lot. She knew right away that something was up. The smile he gave when he greeted her was gloomy and he had jumped in the truck without a word.

The drive back to Andy's had been almost silent. Andy tried to ask him questions but only received quick, one-worded answers. She assumed he wasn't angry; he wouldn't answer her at all if that was the case, but she was having difficulty reading his mood.

"Do you want to be alone tonight?" She asked softly, reaching her hand over to rest it on his thigh. "I'll understand. You had a long day."

He scowled and shook his head, continuing to stare straight ahead. "No, I don't."

When they pulled up to her house, she stepped out first and walked around to the front of the truck to wait for him. He remained in his seat in a daze, not moving from the position he had been in when they pulled up. She wandered over to his door and opened it up.

"Sam," she pressed, warmly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and undid his seatbelt. "Huh? Nothing, I'm coming," he replied, despondently. She dropped her shoulders in defeat and continued her walk to the building.

When they walked into her condo, Andy quickly removed her shoes and coat before attempting to scurry away to the living room. He closed the door and grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any further. He spun her around to face him and rested his hands on her waist, gently rubbing up and down her sides. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before lifting his head to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been quiet," he began.

"I love you, Sam," she admitted. Almost instantly, a heavy weight was lifted off of her shoulders, she could almost feel her entire body exhaling a gigantic breath. It felt so _right_. She had planned to wait for him to say it. She wanted him to be ready. But she changed her mind when he walked into the apartment and comforted her. He was upset, but he wanted to make sure _she_ was okay. At that moment, she couldn't help herself from blurting it out. The love she felt radiating through his arms into her body was immense.

A small smile quickly played across Sam's lips. She circled her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He was speechless and taken by surprise, to say the least. He immediately wound his arms around her waist and held her snugly, wriggling his face into her collar to rest his lips on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. "I gotta be honest; I wasn't expecting that to feel so good," he muttered, reluctantly pulling back from their hug.

"What! Come on, I'm an incredible hugger," she teased, using her nails to gently scratch his nape.

San grinned as he ran his thumb along her jaw and tilted her head up to look at him. He gazed deep into her eyes for a few moments; until he thought he could see a hint of nervousness in her eyes. "I love you too," he whispered.

She couldn't hold back a smile. She leaned into to touch her lips to his. The kiss wasn't like their usual ones; this one was full of promise, a lot of passion, and _love_. She almost melted on the spot.

"Hard to believe I finally said that out loud," he continued softly. "Feels good."

She grinned and nodded in agreement, feeling her eyes getting a little watery. "It does," she replied, her throat sounding scratchy.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "After everything that happened with Callaghan, I was afraid you'd think I jumped too quickly. I didn't want you to feel smothered or make you want to run."

She ran her hands softly across his chest to rest them on his shoulders. "You know I meant it when I said I didn't want to be anywhere else but here. I honestly can't imagine not being with you. Running away from this hasn't even crossed my mind, and seriously, that should scare me," she admitted softly. "It doesn't."

He nodded. "Promise me you'll never leave?" he asked, lightly brushing her bangs off of her face so he could look deep into her eyes.

Not able to tell if she was being mocked, she smirked and planted a hard kiss on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. But I'm starving and the kitchen is _right there_," she laughed.

He chuckled and leaned in again to kiss her gently. When he pulled back, he reached for her hand and guided her into the living room.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to the couch and turning around to click the TV on. "I'm making you something special for dinner."

"Huh?" She grinned at him affectionately and snuggled into the couch, attempting to get comfortable. "Since when do you _want_ to cook?"

"I'm not sure, really. I hear some crazy stuff happens to your brain when you're in love."


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I'm already posting the epilogue. It feels like yesterday that posted the first chapter. Thank you all SO much for your support and wonderful reviews in the past month or so. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Again, I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of the story. **

**Sarah, your help has been amazing. I appreciated every one of your corrections and comments! I can't imagine what the story would've been like without your assistance. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any characters.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you're so upset about this, Andy," Sam whispered calmly, holding her tight around her waist and running his hand slowly up and down her back. "Everything's gonna be fine."<p>

She wriggled out of his hold and shoved his shoulders back. "You don't know that," she replied through broken sobs. "You _really_ don't."

"Yes," he assured her confidently. "I really do. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

"Yeah of course _you_ can say that"

He reached for her and she quickly shoved his hand away. "_Andy_," he started, sympathetically.

"Please don't touch me right now, Sam. Can you just back off?" she cried angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm not touching you." He threw his hands in the air and took a step backwards. "Can we just sit down and talk about this? Please?"

She looked up and immediately saw the hurt in his eyes. She visibly softened but couldn't back down completely. "I don't want to sit down and I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone right now," she choked, crossing her arms. She shook her head and quickly turned walk to into the bedroom.

He gave her a solid ten minutes to calm down before he knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. He felt a twinge of nervousness in his stomach when he saw her lying in their bed. She was facing away from the door making it tough for him to tell if she was still crying. She lay on her side, hugging a pillow with her legs curled up. She had their framed wedding photo in her hand from the year before.

He hadn't seen her upset like this in a long time. Truthfully, it was one of the rare times when he didn't know how to make her feel better, especially because he didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Andy?" he called softly from the doorway. When she didn't answer him, he tiptoed over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You okay?"

Eventually, she rolled over and looked up at him with her swollen, red-rimmed eyes. She opened her mouth for a split second to speak, but quickly closed it again before sniffling and rolling back onto her side.

He wanted to say something, preferably something that would fix the entire situation, but it wasn't something that could be _fixed, _exactly. He warily lay down behind her and put his arm around her waist, slowly tugging her closer to him. At first she stiffened and then shifted around to push his arm away, but he ignored it and finally felt her sigh in defeat. He hugged her tighter against his chest and tangled his legs with hers. He began rubbing soothing patterns on her stomach and whispered into her ear, assuring her that everything would be fine.

A few minutes later, she acknowledged that he was there. She gently ran her fingertips up and down the arm that was resting on her waist before placing her hand on top of his and giving it a soft squeeze. "What if I'm a bad mom?" Her voice sounded raspy and exhausted, as if she had been crying for hours.

Andy had taken two pregnancy tests that morning while Sam was out running errands. She hadn't even considered it to be a possibility until she realized she was two weeks late. They were careful most of the time, but Andy had run out of birth control pills before they went away for the long weekend and didn't bother to get a refill for a few days after.

Initially, she had been somewhat excited at the thought of having a baby but once she saw that the test was positive, she panicked. When she shared the news with Sam, he was overjoyed, which only made her feel guilty and more upset. Part of her wanted him to be as scared as she was, just so she wouldn't feel alone. She couldn't help but think that people are _supposed_ to be happy when they find out they're pregnant, which only caused her to continue to spiral into ball of stress.

How could she possibly take care of a child like a good mother would, when she never got to experience what it would be like? A _good mother _doesn't walk away from her family and erase them from her life, she told herself, they just don't. She was terrified at the thought that she might not love her child the way it would deserve to be loved. How can you have maternal instincts when your mother didn't?

He sighed and gently touched his lips to her neck. "Is that why you're so upset? Because you think you won't be a good mother?" he said carefully.

She flipped over to look at him, resting her head on his arm. "What if it's genetic? What if I'm destined to be a bad mother because I had a bad mother?" she asked softly, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

He brushed her bangs off of her face and ran his hand up and down the side of her back gently, something he had always done when he wanted to calm her down. "It's not genetic, Andy," he replied confidently. "And you are not your mother."

She sniffled. "I know that. I'm just scared, Sam. What if I can't do this? What if I can't be everything that _our baby_ needs? Look how hard it's been for Traci and Noelle."

"We'll do it together. I'll be here for you and I'll be here for our kid. We'll make it."

"But what if we can't? We already have a hundred different bills to pay every month. We're still paying off the car and the renovations. Do you have any idea how much a baby costs?"

"_Andy_." He quickly cut her off, trying not to grin at her nervous babbling. "We're fine, okay? Listen to me. _Yes_, there are probably going to be nights when we want to tear each other's heads off because we haven't slept in weeks. _Yes_, we'll go months without a minute to ourselves and we'll constantly have baby puke on our shirts. And we'll probably get so mad at the stupid car seat that we'll want to throw it out the window," he chuckled, cupping her face with his hand and running his thumb along her jaw. "But I promise you, we're going to love this baby and he or she is going to be the best thing we've ever done."

Truthfully, Sam wasn't nearly as sure of anything as he attempted to sound but at the moment, Andy didn't need to hear any hesitance from him or anyone else. He had no doubt in his mind that Andy was going to be an amazing mother, despite what kind of mother she grew up with. In fact, he was positive that she would do everything in her power to be the opposite of anything her own mother was.

He had heard stories from Oliver, more times than he could count, about the situations he had mentioned to Andy. Oliver came to work for about five years with spit-up on his clothes and massive bags under his eyes. But, regardless of his appearance, Oliver had always told him that it was completely worth it.

Sam was extremely happy that he was going to be a father. His own father hadn't been around when he was a kid as he spent most of his time in prison. He vowed from the second he found out Andy was pregnant that he was going to be there for everything. He'd be there for every soccer game and every Christmas recital. He'd be there for the first steps and the first day of school. He wanted to experience everything his Dad was never around to see and more.

Her eyes had begun to well up with tears as she nodded. She lifted her head up and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you, so much," she told him sincerely. "You're gonna be such a great Dad. This baby is going to adore you."

He smiled. "Now you're making _me_ anxious," he admitted, quickly thinking about what kind of role model he would have to become. "You're gonna be an amazing mom, Andy, I know it. And we'll make up the rest as we go."

The corners of her lips slowly lifted into a half-smile. "I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier," she apologized. She really hadn't meant to take her frustrations out on him; he was simply the easiest target.

"I might have to get used to that. Oliver warned me about the hormones," he laughed as she scowled at him.

Andy wriggled out of his arms and sat up. She started to shuffle to the edge of the bed until she felt his hand grip onto her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Calling some people to…"

"No you're not," he smiled, reaching for her.

"Sam!" she shrieked. He got an arm around her waist and yanked her back over towards him to trap her underneath him, resting on his forearms overtop of her. "Saaam," she almost whined, putting her hands on his chest. "I need to tell my Dad and I _need_ to tell Traci."

Sam shook his head and grinned. "No you don't," he told her smugly as he licked his bottom lip and lowered his face closer to hers.

"Do people have sex when they're pregnant? Isn't that weird?" she asked as he began leaving a warm trail of kisses down her neck.

"I don't know. But if you think we're not having sex for the next eight months, you're crazy," he muttered, in between kisses. "And you'd never last that long."

"_Right_," she replied sarcastically, gently grabbing a fistful of his thick hair and tugging him up from his focus on her collarbone. "You better enjoy this now, because when my feet swell three sizes and I feel like a whale, _this_ won't be happening."

He smiled and lowered his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

><p>"Come on, sweetheart, you can do this," Sam said calmly, standing beside her hospital bed and holding one of her hands and one of her knees. "Push!"<p>

"The head is crowning. One more big push and the baby will out, Andy," the doctor told her.

Andy took a deep breath and pushed; face reddening as she bore down. She had a death grip on Sam's hand that he was sure was going to cause an injury at some point, but he didn't mind. Andy had been in labor for the past fifteen hours and he was extremely eager to meet the newest addition to their family. She went into labour while Sam was at the station, only a couple hours away from finishing up his shift.

"_I warned him man, I swear. It's not my fault he wanted to play against us," Sam laughed. "Epstein's a smart kid but five years on the job and he still hasn't learned anything about poker night."_

_Jerry laughed and shook his head. "Just take it easy on him, I know it feels to lose an entire paycheck."_

"_Swarek!" Frank called from his office. "Tommy McNally has been trying to reach you."_

_Sam quickly shot up out of his chair, instantly feeling his heart jump into his throat. He felt around in his pockets for his cell phone before realizing he didn't have it with him. "What's going on?"_

"_It's alright, calm down, everything's fine," Frank smiled sympathetically. He had been through it before with his now two-year-old daughter and knew the anxiety that arose when it came to your very pregnant wife. "She's in labor. Tommy's got her and he's bringing her to the hospital. It could take hours, so stay calm..."_

_He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Sam had started jogging to the locker room. "Thanks Frank!" he called out over his shoulder. Sam quickly changed out of his uniform and into his street clothes, not bothering to shower. There were many things he would take his time for, but he knew that he would certainly not be missing the birth of his child. He exited the locker room and headed for the parking lot, stopping only to shake a few other officers' hands who had wished them both the best of luck with the birth._

"_Sam!" He heard from behind him just as he was about to climb into his truck. "I think you're going to need these, brother."_

_Sam looked down and saw the keys to his truck dangling from Oliver's fingers. He chuckled and reached over to grab them. "I'm a mess right now," he said honestly, shaking his head._

_Oliver reached in and gave Sam's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about it. The first time Zoe went into labor, it was in the middle of the night and I got down to the end of the street before I realized I wasn't wearing pants," he laughed. "Listen… good luck alright?"_

_Sam smiled and thanked him. He turned on the truck and sped out of the parking lot to head for the hospital._

Sam let go of her hand and moved to the end of the bed just as the doctor pulled the baby out.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced.

"Oh my god!" Andy screamed. She immediately began crying as looked down at him being placed on her chest. "Hi, sweetie," she cried joyfully. Her emotions had gone haywire. Rushes of happiness and love and ecstasy jolted into her the second she saw his squishy little face. This was a tiny bundle of her and Sam, together. She couldn't believe the love she felt for Sam in that moment, looking at the little boy he helped her create.

Sam reached over to carefully cut the umbilical cord and just after, the baby was taken to be weighed and checked by the doctors.

"I love you." Sam grinned, pushing her hair back and cupping her face to tilt her head up. He began planting kisses all over her face and whispering so only she could hear him. "You're amazing. He's beautiful, honey, he's so beautiful."

"He's perfect, Sam." Andy wept, trying to catch her breath as she began wiping the tears from under her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her once more before walking over to take pictures.

Sam reached into the hospital crib and very lightly petted his tiny hand. "Hi, Mason," His voice cracked. "Welcome to the world, little man."

When the doctor handed Mason to Sam, he blinked back tears. He walked back over to Andy, not able to take his eyes off of their son. He handed Mason to Andy and sat down on the bed beside them as she cooed at him.

"Is he the most perfect baby you've ever seen or what?" she giggled, gazing up at him and noticing his glossy eyes.

Sam nodded in agreement. Mason truly was the most precious baby Sam had ever laid eyes on. Of course he loved his niece and nephew and was elated the first time he held them, but this was different. This was _his _son. He had never felt something so strong and so quickly for a child. A few years before, he didn't even know if he would have children but seeing Andy with their son made him wonder why they hadn't had a baby sooner. He leaned down and lightly kissed Mason's forehead, smoothing his hair down with his fingertips. He was absolutely smitten.

* * *

><p>Sam jogged to the waiting room minutes later, just a few doors down from where Andy was. "He's here!" Sam announced. The room was packed full of family and friends. There was a quick cheer and multiple hugs and handshakes passed around the room at the news.<p>

"He's beautiful. He's, uh, seven pounds, little bit of dark hair, great set of lungs." Sam beamed, eliciting more cheering and clapping, along with some awe's from the women in the room.

He glanced around the room and caught Sarah's eyes. She had clearly begun crying at the news. He walked towards her with open arms and she hugged him tight. "Congratulations, Daddy," she said softly, into his ear. Sam just shook his head in disbelief to thank her as he quickly felt himself getting emotional again.

Oliver made his way through the waiting room to pass his on good wishes on to Sam. He cut in just as Sam was being congratulated by Chris and Gail. "It's a boy? God help us all. I don't know if this planet can handle another Swarek," Oliver scorned, shaking Sam's hand and pulling him into a hug. "Congratulations, brother."

"Thanks, brother." Sam responded cheerfully. He shook his head. "I get it now, man. I totally get it, this whole _Dad _thing."

Oliver laughed. "I know you do. I knew you'd go nuts over something like this. It's pretty wild." he said enthusiastically.

Sam was beaming. "Wild doesn't even begin to cover it. He was born what? Fifteen minutes ago?" he said more seriously, lowering his voice. "I would do absolutely _anything_ for that baby, anything."

Oliver nodded and smiled, giving him a friendly smack on the back. "Go on; get back to your wife and kid," Oliver motioned with a nod. "Oh, and Sam? Keep him away from daughters, you hear me?"

Sam grinned and turned to head back to Andy's room.

When he walked back through the door, it was just Andy and Mason left in the room. She lay on the bed while she fed him. Sam immediately started blinking back tears again as he saw how thrilled, and exhausted, Andy was. When Mason began to fuss, Sam was immediately awaken from his daze and walked over to the bed to kiss Andy's forehead.

"You want to hold him, honey?" She smiled.

Sam nodded and reached down to pick him up. Sam began rocking him back and forth gently, quickly stopping the newborn's cries. "Hey little guy," Sam whispered, quickly glancing up at Andy. "How did we create such a cute human being?"

She shook her head drowsily, giving him a half smile. "I really don't know. Come here and sit down. I miss him already."

"Oh, I see I'm at the bottom of the food chain now," he replied, sarcastically, sitting down beside her on the bed and putting their baby in between them. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You should get some sleep, Andy. Do you need anything?"

"Mmm," she replied, letting her eyes close.

He turned to kiss the top of her head. "Hey, didn't I tell you everything would be okay?"

She nodded. "All I need is you two. I'd live in a shack, Sam," she mumbled. It wasn't until she saw Mason that she completely understood what being a mother meant. She couldn't help but think of her own mother during the pregnancy, but now that Mason was there, her mother barely had entered her mind. Long ago, Andy had vowed to be different than she was, but now, she could guarantee she would be different. She would die before she ever left her baby's side. She would never do to him what her mother did to her. Mason's birth had been the biggest push in the right direction for Andy. For the first time in in almost twenty years, she felt like she could truly move on.

Sam couldn't help but grin as he looked down at their sleeping son. "Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's have another one."

She smirked as she cuddled closer to him and quickly drifted off to sleep, at least for a few minutes.


End file.
